PokeWinx
by MsPadacklesFan
Summary: Daphne was given the responsibility to handle the princesses of six realms - Domino, Solaria, Zenith, Melody, Andros and Lynphea - after their parents went for a battle against the Coven. To save them, Daphne sent them to pokemon World instead of Earth. Now the girls happen to discover who they are after 16 years. On HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So this is my third crossover and fourth story. This idea suddenly made its appearance in my head and I had to write it down. I was not going to upload it till the next, after my final exams ended. But I don't know. My mind said that I should upload it. So since my exams are still on my plate, I won't be able to update for the next whole month. I know it's not good.**

* * *

It was a one fine day. A young woman, maybe in her early thirties, got up from bed and stretched. She opened the windows, letting the cool morning air come in. She looked on her side and smiled as her one-year old son lay sleeping. She went downstairs and started her daily chores. She opened her door to collect milk. She stepped forward but slightly stumbled. She looked down and found a basket with a baby sleeping in it. She picked her up and looked around to find someone who'll know about this baby. Seeing none she went inside along with the baby. She had beautiful red hair. She checked the baby's red blanket. She noticed 'BLOOM' written in golden on it.

"That must be her name" Delia said to herself. Suddenly a letter fell out of the basket. She picked it and read. After reading she sighed. Delia completed all her chores and fed both the babies. She then made both of them sleep and then went to see Professor Oak.

"Delia?" Professor Oak asked as he opened the door to find Delia.

"Professor can I come in?" Delia asked and Professor Oak nodded. She went inside and got comfortable.

"How can I help you, Delia?" Professor Oak asked

"You see Professor, this morning I found a baby girl outside my door. She was there in a basket, wrapped with a red blanket along with a letter which asked me to take care of her and not to tell her that she is adopted and to keep her for myself" Delia said

"You too?" Professor asked

"What do you mean Professor?" Delia asked

"This morning I too found a baby girl who was wrapped inside a green blanket and a letter which said the same. The blanket said that the baby's name is Flora" Professor Oak said

"The blanket said that the baby's name in Bloom" Delia replied. They were interrupted by another knock. Professor Oak opened to find Mrs. Irving. She too came in.

"what happened Mrs. Irving?" Delia asked

"Today I found a baby girl at my doorstep wrapped inside a light-blue blanket with the name Aisha embroideried on it. Along with a letter." Mrs. Irving answered

"That's odd" Professor started rubbing his chin

"What happened Professor?" Mrs. Irving asked

"The same happened with both of us. I found a girl named Bloom and he found a girl named Flora." Delia replied

"Now that's definitely odd" Mrs. Irving said

"I think we should inform this to Officer Jenny" Professor Oak said and the other two ladies nodded.

Soon they found out that they were not the only ones. Three more people had received a baby girl the same morning wrapped inside a blanket with a letter. And coincindently they were all the residents of Pallet Town.

Upon further investigation, they found out that no one had reported missing of six baby girls. Since no one claimed them, the families decided to adopt the babies they received as their own family members. Soon the paper work was finished and they became the official family members. They were-

Bloom Ketchum

Flora Oak

Aisha Irving

Musa Lu

Stella Sonnen

Tecna Grid

* * *

 _Aish_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys. So, I know I said that I won't be posting till the end of this month. But I just got bored a little in between my studies and just wrote it down. As far as my other fics are concerned ( I strongly recommend them if you are a fan of Winx Club, Harry Potter or Miraculous Ladybug), I still have written onl;y the half part and that was before my exams started. _*sob*_ So, this is the new chapter. I won't be able to post anymore of my new chapters till the end of this month till my exams end. Hope you understand. (*_*).**

* * *

 _~After 10 years~_

"So how're you feeling Ash?" Misty asked

"Yeah. Returning to home after so long" Tracy added

"Well I'm not that excited. But I'm excited to meet Bloom. She's starting her journey from tomorrow, if I remember correctly" Ash wondered

"Who is this Bloom?" Tracey added

"Well she's my sister" Ask answered

"You never told me that you had a sister" Tracey said

"You never asked" Ash giggled. He led the trio to his home. When he reached there, he knocked.

"So what next?" Misty asked. Ash turned his neck so that he can face her but was tackled down. He fell on his back along with Pikachu. When he regained his conscious he found Bloom on top of him.

"Ash!" She exclaimed

"Hi sis" Ash replied. Bloom pulled back and helped Ash stand up. She snatched Pikachu and hugged him tightly

"Hi Pikachu" Bloom said

"Pi pikapi" he said nuzzling his face with Bloom's. If Pikachu was close to someone other than Ash, it was definitely Bloom.

"I see you have got friends" Delia said coming to greet her son

"Hello Ms. Ketchum" Misty said

"Why, hello Misty. And you are…?" Delia asked

"I'm Tracy and I am a Pokémon watcher" Tracy introduced

"Nice to meet you" Delia said

"Likewise" Tracy replied

"So please come in" Delia welcomed

"So are you excited Bloom?" Misty asked

"You bet. And I know that I'll be getting a charmander" Bloom beamed

"So you also want to become a Pokémon master like your brother?" Tracy asked

"Nah. I want to be a fire Pokémon master" Bloom declared

"Then I would love to battle ya" Misty said

"Here you go" Delia said bringing snacks and drinks.

"Then I have a great thing for ya" Ash said and handed Bloom a pokeball.

"Be careful. He likes a few things extra hot" Ash warned with a smile. Bloom grinningly nodded. She kissed Ash on cheek and ran to the backyard. Everyone looked at the new rookie trainer running away.

"Hey Pikachu. Why not you go and see over her?" Ash suggested. Pikachu nodded and ran after Bloom.

* * *

He found Bloom in the backyard, standing still with a pokeball. Pikachu jumped and sat on her shoulder.

"Hi" Bloom greeted "Should I go for it?" Bloom asked

"Pi Pikachu" Pikachu agreed. Bloom sighed

"Come on out" Bloom said. A white light came out and transformed into a charizard.

After materializing, Charizard let out a huge roar and looked around to find Bloom and Pikachu.

"Pika" Pikachu greeted

"Hey Charizard" Bloom said and stepped towards it. She doesn't know why but she always felt a connection with fire types. Charizard bent and smelled her. Finding the smell similar to Ash's, Charizard hugged the girl and started licking her. He felt something that attracted him towards her.

Delia and others came to see this scene.

"They became friends quite fast" Tracy remarked

"Why is it that he only greets me with a flame thrower?" Ash pouted

"Come on Ash. It's his way of greeting you" Misty suggested.

"I'll be making dinner for ya all" Delia said and went in. They all saw Bloom carefully climbing up Charizard and stand on his arms.

"I'll become the greatest fire Pokémon trainer in the world" Bloom screamed. Charizard let out another roar, as if agreeing.

"I see that you are having quite fun with my charizard" Ash said. Seeing him Charizard burned him crisp with a flame thrower. Bloom carefully climbed down and stood next to Ash.

"Your charizard is awesome, Ash" Bloom said

"I guess he is" Ash agreed dusting off the ash off his clothes.

"So Bloom, why do you want to become a fire Pokémon trainer?" Tracy asked

"To tell you guys the truth, I don't know. I mean I have always felt a deep connection with all the fire types and I'm quite attracted towards them. So that's the reason." Bloom shrugged. Charizard bent and bought his head near Bloom and she started petting him.

"That defines there quick friendship" Tracy muttered

"Whoa Bloom. This Charizard looks so great"

They all find three more girls of Bloom's age entering their backyard.

"It's a Charizard, Stella. It has to be this big" Another girl said

"Hey guys" Bloom greeted

"Hi" The three said in unison

"Guys this is Flora, Stella and Aisha" Bloom introduced

"You are Professor Oak's granddaughter, aren't you?" Misty asks Flora

"Yes. That's me" Flora shyly said

"Nice to see you Ash, after this long time" Aisha said "Sorry but I don't recognize you two"

"Hi I'm Tracey and I am a Pokémon master" Tracy introduces

"My name's Misty and I am a water Pokémon trainer" Misty says

"A water Pokémon trainer. That's cool. Can you show me all your Pokémon?" Aisha asks

"I'd be happy to" Misty says and gives Tracey her Togepi

"Come out guys" Misty throws her pokeballs. Goldeen, Staryu, Psyduck and Poliwag come out.

"Awww. They are adorable. Do you have more?" Aisha asked

"They are back at my home. I have got there a horsea, starmie, seel, dewgong and many more" Misty said

"That's amazing. Where do you live? Can we go there?" Aisha asked and Misty sweat dropped

"Hey Aisha. Chillax girl. She's Cerulean gym leader and no we cannot go there right now" Bloom said for which Aisha pouted

"I'm sorry. She just adores Water types. And Stella is in love with Electric types and Flora is loves to Grass types" Bloom says

"So you all wanna become Pokémon masters?" Tracey asked

"No. I wanna become an electric type Pokémon master" Stella declared

"And I'll become a water Pokémon master" Aisha added

"I would love to become a Grass Pokémon master" Flora said

"Hey bro, have any more Pokémon?" Bloom asks

"You bet. Come on out" Ash threw his pokeballs and came out – Pidgeotto, Squirtle and Bulbasaur came out.

"Pikachu" Pikachu said and joined the team.

"That Pikachu is adorable" Stella exclaimed and lifted him

"You wanna be a little more careful you know" Ash tried to warn but Pikachu seemed to be very comfortable in Stella's arms, much to the surprise of all three. Squirtle was approached by Aisha and Flora went to see Bulbasaur. All the Pokémon seemed to be in very tune with the girls.

"You guys too wanna come out" Tracy release his Pokémon too which consisted of Marill, Scyther and Venonat come out.

They all cheer and grab their attentions.

Aisha rushed and lifted Marill

"Aren't you a cute Pokémon?" Aisha said and Marill cheered

"Hi Scyther" Flora quietly said standing in front of Scyther. Scyther observed flora's eyes for a moment or two and then smiled and tried to snuggle to her.

"You are so nice" Flora cooed

"Hey Ash. Do you have another electric type?" Stella asked

"I'm Sorry but Pikachu's all I have" Ash replied

"No problem. Would you mind if I borrow your Pikachu for a moment or two?" Stella asked

"And can I have your Bulbasaur" Flora shyly asked

"Okay" Ash said and then turned to his Pokémon. Bulbasaur in Flora's hands and Pikachu on top of Stella's head.

"Now be on your best behavior and don't try to trouble them" Ash told them

"Pika" "Bulba" They agreed and the girls ran with them

"Tracy, can I spend some more time with your Marill? And can I have your Poliwag?" Aisha asked and Tracy and Misty nodded.

"Thanks." Aisha said

"You know there's a lake nearby. Let's go and have a swim" Aisha told the two water types and they all ran away

"Can you let your Charizard out for some more time?" Bloom asked

"Anything for my sister" Ash smiled

"Thank you" Bloom hugged her. She ran and jumped on Charizard's back.

"Let's see how high you can fly" Bloom said. Charizard nodded and took off soaring high in the sky.

"Come in kids" Delia yelled from in.

* * *

Ash, Misty and Tracy called their remaining Pokémon back and went in to the kitchen. Ash and Misty were ahead and stopped dead on their tracks when they saw in front of them. They saw Brock cooking in the kitchen

"Brock!" They both yelled and grabbed his attention

"Hey guys" Brock greeted

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked

"Yeah I thought you were staying with Professor Ivy" Misty said. Suddenly Brock sweat dropped and sat in the corner of the kitchen in grief. A purple aura surrounding him.

"I don't wanna hear the name again" Brock said

"Whose? Professor Ivy's?" Ash asked and Brock's head hung

"I think he said not to mention Professor Ivy's name" Misty said which made Brock's head hand more downwards.

"I hope you met Brock" Delia said

"Oh yeah. But Mom when did he return?" Ash asked

"Few weeks back. He said that he would love to make dinner to make for you" Delia answered

"So you are Brock. Ash and Misty told me everything about you. Nice to meet ya. I am Tracy, a Pokémon watcher" Tracy introduced. The two elder boys shook their hands.

"I hope you are also joining us for dinner" Brock said

"I would never miss it. After all that I heard from Misty and Ash" Tracy said

"Then you guys sit down. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes" Brock smiled and the trio nodded and sat on the dining table

"Ash don't you find it a little strange that Bloom is kinda attracted towards Fire types?" Tracy asked Ash

" I don't see anything wrong in it. I mean Misty is too attracted towards Water types" Ash shrugged

"Not what I meant. I mean that Misty comes from Cerulean Gym which specializes in water types. And she catches water Pokémon and then bonds with them. While Bloom got attached to Charizard, even when he is your Pokémon and the fact is Charizard met her only today" Tracy said

"I get it. It seems normal but when you put it that way, definitely something's unusual" Misty said

"I don't know, guys" Ash shrugged

"Bloom's your sister. Then shouldn't it be like you should too posses something sorta this" Tracy asked

"Well I'm not attracted to any specific type of Pokémon" Ash shrugged

"And now when I think of it, her friends. They are also quite…" Misty pauses

"Unusual?" Brock puts in and Misty nods

"Is that all the friends she has?" Misty asks

"There are two more. Musa who likes psychic type and Tecna who likes fairy/steel type Pokémon" Ash shrugs as if nothing serious

"Now that's strange" Tracy muttered

"What happened kids?" Delia asked entering into the kitchen

"How's the dinner coming Brock?" Delia asked

"Amazing. Just a few more minutes" Brock smiled

"Mrs. Ketchum, would you mind if I ask something about Bloom and her friends?" Tracy asked. Suddenly a small frown took place on Delia's face which was not noticed by anyone. Delia nodded

"Is Bloom attracted to every fire type like the same way she got with Charizard?" Tracy asked

"Why yes" Delia replies

"Don't you find it a little….I don't know…..unusual. No offence, I mean she and all her friends got quickly attached to specific types of Pokémon in no time. And I'm sure it took us about a week or so to bond with them" Tracy asked a little hesitant though

Delia sighed

"I don't know guys. Should we be worrying about her? She seems normal" Ash casually said

"Well there is something special about her. Something magical" Delia said

"What do you mean?" Misty asked

"Well I don't know exactly" Delia asked them

"Mom, are you hiding something from me about Bloom?" Ash asked

Delia shook her head. Suddenly they heard a thud.

"I think she's back" Ash said and ran outside while others except Delia followed him. Ash smiled when he saw Bloom asleep on Charizard's back and Charizard leaning so that she wouldn't fall.

"She might have fallen asleep during the ride" Ash said to which Charizard nodded. Ash headed to bring her down but Charizard let out a series of sounds and a shake of head.

"What happened Charizard?" Ash asked and looked at others

"I think Charizard wants you to leave Bloom there only" Tracy guesses and Charizard nods.

Ash smiled at him and nodded. Charizard carefully wrapped his tail around Bloom and lied on the backward and placed Bloom near him, all safe and sound.

"Wow that's a quite precious friendship they made out there" Brock said a little surprised. They all smelled something good in the air

"I think dinner's ready" Brock said and ran inside

"What about Bloom?" Ash asked looking at his sister and fire Pokémon sleeping peacefully besides each others

"I think she'll be okay Ash" Tracy said and the trio went in to have dinner.

* * *

It was after an hour or so their Pokémon got home safely from their play time with Bloom's friends. In their opinion, they had enjoyed a great time with the girls and had made a great friendship with them.

At night Ash lifted the sleeping Bloom to her room and returned Charizard into his pokeball, much to the fire Pokémon's dismay.

* * *

It was the morning time when Ash woke up to find his side bed empty. He looked at the clock and shrieked. Pikachu woke up with a shock after hearing his best friend shriek early in the morning.

"I'm late" He screamed. He quickly got dressed and was wearing his jacket when he heard

"Pikachu" Pikachu greeted

"Hold on. Today Bloom is starting not me " Ash lowered his head They both ran down and Ash greeted his mother

Much to the young Pokémon-trainer's surprise everyone had left for Oak laboratory. Ash quickly ran to the lab and bumped into someone.

"Ash you need to be more careful"

Ash looked and found Gary. He had bumped into Gary.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked

"I could ask you the same question" Gary smirked

"I came here to cheer up Bloom" Ash replied

"Pi Pika" Pikachu added

"Well I'm here for the same" Gary said

"You are here to cheer Bloom?" Ash asked

"I'm here to cheer Flora" Gary corrected

"Then you two should stop fighting and come in" Misty yelled at them and both the boys sighed and went in. Opposite to Professor Oak, six girls were standing- Bloom, Flora, Stella, Aisha, Musa and Tecna.

"Now you can choose your Pokémon" Professor Oak said

Bloom went first and, as expected, chose charmander. One by one the girls chose their Pokémon. Much to others surprise, Professor Oak had made a few exceptions this year. Stella chose a Pikachu. Aisha chose Squirtle. Musa chose an Abra. Tecna got an Magnemite. And finally Flora got a Bulbasaur.

"Professor shouldn't the rookie trainers have to choose from Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur" Misty asked

"You are right Misty. But Musa, Tecna and Stella were unable to bond with any other Pokémon but what they got. If I remember right, Ash too got a Pikachu as a starter" Professor Oak answers

"That right" Ash says and Pikachu agrees.

"So where are you guys heading for?" Brock asked

The six girls exchanged glances.

"What do you suggest?" Tecna asked Ash

"I started off by heading for Indigo plateau" Ash said

"What do you say girls?" Bloom asked

"Indigo Plateau, here come the Winx. Get ready" Stella said punching her hand in the air. Her Pikachu copies the same action and punches in the air.

"What is Winx?" Misty asked

"Winx is what we call our group. The Winx Club" Aisha answered

"That's a unique name" Tracy remarked.

"So you are now heading for Indigo Plateau?" Tracy asked

"You bet" The six said in unison. Soon the girls said goodbye to their respective families. As Stella's family was richest in the Pallet Town, her parents gifted each of the girls, a brown Pokémon egg. The girls tried to ask what the eggs contained but her parents said it was surprise. Soon the girls headed for their journey and left their beloved town.

* * *

"So where first?" Musa asked. Her Abra being carried in her arms.

"Are none of you putting your Pokémon in their balls?" Aisha asked. Her Squirtle walking along with her.

"I don't think that they like it in there. do you charmander?" Bloom asked charmander which was sitting on her right shoulder.

"Char char" Charmander agreed and so did other Pokémon.

"My question still remains. Where first?" Musa asked

"According to the guide our first stop is Viridian city. But the gym is supposed to be closed by now. It opens in late November and for only two months" Tecna told them

"That means we have more than six months" Aisha said

"Next gym?" Bloom demanded

"Pewter City gym" Tecna said

"Isn't that Brock's gym?" Stella asked

Bloom nodded

"That means we have to go through Viridian forest" Flora spoke after a long time

"Geez Flora, I thought you left your tongue back in Pallet town" Musa teased which made Flora frowned

"So what type of Pokémon can we catch there?" Stella asked

"There's caterpie, weedle, beedrill, Pikachu, spearow and pidgey" Bloom answered

"None of our interest" Musa shrugged and others agreed.

* * *

By late evening they reached Pokémon centre of Viridian city.

"Hello Nurse Joy" Bloom greeted

"Hello girls. So how can I help you?" Nurse Joy smiled at them

"Could you please check our Pokémon" Stella blurted lifting and keeping her Pikachu in front of her face.

"And the Pokémon eggs we have got" Musa added

"Yeah sure. How many do you have?" Nurse Joy asked

"We have got one each." Aisha said

"We have started this morning only" Flora added

"That's good. Anything else?" Nurse Joy asked

"We need a room to stay" Tecna said

Nurse Joy nodded "Place your Pokémon here and while they being checked, I'll show you your room" .

The girls nod and place their Pokémon where they were told to. Nurse Joy led to their room where there were three pairs of bunk beds.

* * *

After having dinner, they each got their Pokémon back and were having some fun time in their room.

"Guys I thought of something" Tecna said

"What happened?" Flora asked

"If our Pokémon happen to evolve, they'll grow bigger in size and we can't let them out like we do now" Tecna said

"You've got a point there" Aisha agreed

"Any suggestions?" Musa asked

"Let's put them in pokeballs and we'll release them more often so that they won't miss a thing" Bloom suggested

"That a good idea" Flora said "Bulbasaur, wanna go inside a ball. Just for tonight?" Flora asked her Pokémon. Bulbasaur nodded. She took out a Pokémon and called him back. Others did the same.

"We should call it the night off." Flora said and others agreed. The lights got switched off and everyone went to slumber.

* * *

Next Morning everyone woke to make a new start.

"So you girls are leaving?" Nurse Joy greeted them at the entrance

"Yeah. We are heading for Pewter City Gym" Bloom answers.

"That's good. But be careful if you are going through Viridian forest" Nurse Joy said

"Is there another way?" Tecna asked

"Why yes. It was just few months back that a road was built connecting Pewter City and Viridian City for trade purposes" Nurse Joy said

"Thank you" The girls and left

* * *

"If we go along the road, Nurse Joy mentioned, we might reach sooner" Tecna said. Her Magnemite flying next to her and her egg in her hands.

"I'm hungry" Stella said when they almost reached the road

"Stella we have been walking only for an hour" Aisha scolded

Stella shrugged

"Let's not argue. Flora you got something?" Bloom asked. Flora nodded

"Okay then. Let's find a nice spot and have snacks" Stella beamed. Others sighed.

Soon they found out a nice place along the road and settled there to have snacks.

"Stella I'm warning ya. No more stopping until we reach Pewter City" Bloom said and Stella nodded. Suddenly Tecna's egg started glowing which was kept next to her inside the case.

"What's happening?" Tecna asked. All of a sudden Bloom's bag also started glowing

"Bloom your bag" Musa pointed. Bloom whipped her head and saw light coming out of her bag. She looked and took out the egg case inside which the egg was glowing. One by one all the other eggs also started glowing. When the glows stopped, the eggs turned into Eevee's. Six Eevees for six girls.

"Eevee are so cute" Stella said and hugged her baby Eevee

"Wait a minute" Musa said grabbing everyone's attention

"All these Eevees look similar. How are we gonna differentiate between them?" Musa asked

"That's one good question" Tecna said.

"And I have got a solution" Stella said. Everyone was surprised that Stella was even listening to their problem. Stella dug into her bag and took out six different bandanas- light blue, magenta, green, yellow, pink, purple.

"Take one and tie it around Eevee's neck" Stella said. Everyone smiled and took one. Bloom took the pink one. Aisha took light blue. Tecna took purple. Flora took green. Musa took the magenta and finally Stella took the yellow one.

"There we go" Stella said

"You look so cute" Musa cooed to her Eevee.

"Correct me if I'm wrong. Don't Eevee have many evolutions?" Bloom asked

Flora nodded "There's Vaporeon- the water type, Flareon- fire type, Jolteon- electric type, Leafeon- grass type, Espeon- Psychic type, Sylveon- fairy type, Glaceon- ice type and Umbreon- dark type"

Others looked at her in surprise

"Guys my grandfather's a Pokémon professor" Flora defended

"I would like to make her evolve into a Flareon" Bloom said

"I'll go with jolteon" Stella added

"Espeon for me" Musa said

"Vaporeon" Aisha added

"Leafeon is going to be mine" Flora said

"And she'll evolve into sylveon" Tecna finished

"But there are specifications. Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon and Leafeon need special stones. Eevee evolves into espeon when she shows her happiness in day time. And when and eevee will know fairy-type moves, she'll evolve into a sylveon." Flora said

"And how are we gonna get them?" Bloom asked

"We'll get all the stones in Celadon city Department store" Tecna said reading from guide.

"But they are pretty expensive" Tecna asked

"I think we also earn some money when we win a gym battle" Musa said

"We do" Aisha confirms

"We can take a little loan from my mom" Stella suggested

"Stella!" The girls shouted in unison

"We are not talking about one or two stones. We need about four stones" Aisha said

"And I don't think it would be nice to ask a loan" Flora adds

"Chillax girls. You can repay when we'll have some money" Stella said. Others looked at each other and reluctantly agreed. They finished their snacks and decided to do some training.

* * *

After their rest and all, they resumed their journey. It was by night, they reached Pewter City.

"I don't think we can challenge the gym leader now" Musa asked

"Nopes" Bloom replied

"For now let's check in Pokémon Centre then we'll think about it later" Aisha answered and others agreed

* * *

After they checked in and having dinner, they all went to their room to sleep. Next morning they got ready for the gym battle. Once they started leaving,

"Excuse me"

They all turned to see Nurse Joy

"What's wrong Nurse Joy?" Bloom asked

"Who is Musa?" Nurse Joy asked

"It's me" Musa stepped forward

"Well we have a call for you from Professor Oak" Nurse Joy informs

"Oh. Thanks" Musa said and went to the videophone

"Hello Musa" Professor Oak greeted

"Hi Professor Oak" Musa replied

"Hello Winx"

"Hi there Professor Oak" Everyone except Musa and Flora greeted

"Hello Gramps" Flora greeted

"Well what happened?" Musa asked

"Oh yes. Well your mother asked me to send you this Pokémon." Professor Oak informed. A pokeball got teleported nearby. Musa took it.

"Thank you professor. But may I ask why?" Musa asked

"Your mom said that this Pokémon belonged to your aunt. She had to go somewhere for a long time and could not carry her with her. So your mom thought that it would be a great idea to let you have her" Professor Oak said

"Have a nice day girls and good luck for the gym" Professor Oak hung off.

Musa stared the pokeball for a sometime

"Hey. Earth to Musa. Go ahead to release her" Stella shook Musa

"Oh. Huh? Yeah" Musa stammered and released the Pokémon

"Drowzeee"

"Drowzee?" Aisha asked

"Hannah?" Musa asked

Hearing it, Drowzee ran and nuzzled to Musa

"Drow drowzee"

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Tecna asked

"Guys, meet Hannah. She's Aunt Carol's. We happened to spend some quality time earlier" Musa told others

"Zee Drow drow" Hannah agreed

"I think we should leave for gym" Bloom said and others agreed.

"Bloom, just asking. Do you happen to ask any tips from Brock?" Aisha asked

"I guess I forgot" Bloom replied

"Hey we can easily beat 'hem" Musa cheered

That's how their journey started. They all were able to defeat Flint at the Pewter City Gym and kept on gaining victory on all the other Gym Battle. Each one of them was able to collect many Pokémon. They were finally able to take part in Indigo league. After a series of battles, they all made it to the semifinal, except Tecna and Flora. But unfortunately none of them were able to win. Though Bloom and Aisha had made it to the top 4.

Soon they also travelled to Johto, where Musa came in top 2 and then Hoenn, where Stella and Flora came in top 4. After participating in Hoenn league, they all went to Sinnoh and finally to Unnova. In the Sinnoh League, Tecna became the victor. And Bloom emerged as a victor with a tie with Aisha in Unnova league. It was after their Unnova league that they all thought of taking rest and having a break in Pallet. They had accumulated so many Pokémon, that according to Professor Oak, he had to expand his preserve so that he can accommodate every one.

* * *

 _~After 6 years~_

"So what next?" Stella asked lying on grass along with her Raichu. Her lap was now accommodating her jolteon.

Their Eevee had evolved when they were still travelling in Kanto. After battling at Celadon gym, the Winx were able to get the required stones but decided to use later, once each one of them was ready. Tecna's Eevee was first one to evolve into a beautiful Sylveon. After that Musa's Eevee evolved into an Espeon. Once that happened, other girls also evolved their Pokémon using stone (Of course having permission of their respective Eevee).

Flora got a Leafeon. Bloom got a Flareon. Aisha got a Vaporeon and finally Stella's Eevee evolved into a Jolteon. During their journey at other regions, their Eevee evolutions and their starter Pokémon remained same. Even their starters had evolved. Pikachu had evolved into a Raichu. Charmander into a Charizard. Bulbasaur into Venusaur. Abra into Alakazam. Squirtle into Blastoise. And Finally Magnemite into Magnezone (That happened when they were trapped inside a cave, which had strong magnetic field of its own. Tecna's Magnemite had evolved into a Magnezone). Just like the Winx, their Eevee evolutions and their evolved starters had been great friends and liked to play with each others.

"Bulbasaur"

Everyone looked at Ash's Bulbasaur that joined them in order to relax. He went near Flora and laid next to her. Suddenly a vine-whip came and pushed Bulbasaur out of that place which definitely startled everyone. They looked to find Venusaur

"Venusaur saur saur venu" Venusaur said to Bulbasaur

"Bulbasaur saur" Bulbasaur said

"No problem you can come over here" Flora said lifting Ash's Bulbasaur and placing him on her lap. All of a sudden Bulbasaur was takled out of Flora lap. Bulbasaur fell down

"Leafeon eon" Leafeon said

"Leafeon, that's completely down right rude. Now apologize to Bulbasaur" Flora said angrily

"Eon eon leaf feon"

"No excuses. Leafeon, apologize now!" Flora ordered

"Feon" Leafeon said and sadly came next to Bulbasaur, her head hung down. She came next to Bulbasaur.

"feon leafeon"

"Saur saur Bulba" Bulbasaur smiled

"Come on Bulbasaur" Flora said and lifted Bulbasaur and kept him on her stomach. Leafeon came and lied next to Flora, her head on Flora's lap.

"Am I the only one lost of what happened here?" Stella asked

"No. I am too" Aisha said

"Count me in" Bloom added

Flora smiled

"Both Venusaur and Leafeon felt insecure when Bulbasaur was lying either next to me or my Lap. They felt that he was invading their territory"Flora rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment

"Anyway my question still survives. What next?" Stella asked

"I d-" Bloom started but was cut by a yell

"Bloom, girls!"

"Pikachuuu"

They all saw Ash running towards them along with his best friend, Pikachu. Pikachu jumped on Bloom and started nuzzling to her

"I missed you too" Bloom giggled

"Hey Pikachu" Stella called

Pikachu ran to her and played for a while. Soon Raichu and Pikachu got busy in their own conversation. Ash lied next to his sister. Bloom nuzzled close to her big brother and they enjoyed their quite time. Others left the two brother-sister duo to spend own time.

"So how did your Kalos League go?" Bloom asked

"Well I don't know what to say." Ash smiled

"Ash?" Bloom asked

"I won" Ash deadpanned as if nothing special.

"Wait. Did you just say that you won the Kalos League?" Bloom asked

"I guess" Ash smiled

"You are best" Bloom hugged her brother, who was caught off-guard.

"You have gained a lot of weight !" Ash cringed

"Have I?" Bloom pulled and looked at Ash, nervously

"Just joking, stupid" Ash smiled. Bloom got up with a huff and crossed her arms around her chest

"Seriously Ash. I don't appreciate such kinda joke" Bloom complained

Ash hugged her from behind

"Hey can't even I joke with my little sister?" Ash asked

"Well not regarding my body" Bloom huffed

"Fine. Now stop blowing yourself like a wigglytuff" Ash smiled

"Pikachu" Pikachu jumped on Bloom's head.

"Pika pika Pikachu chu"

"Hey!" Ash complained

"Now now Ash. Pikachu is telling the truth" Bloom smiled

"Now that's unfair. Two vs one" Ash complained

"Pi pika Pikachu"

"Really Pikachu?"

"Pikachu pi pika"

"~Ash now we are even~" Bloom cooed

"Pikachu that's cheating. You happen to be my Pokémon. You can't tell my secrets to my sister!" Ash pouted

"Pikachu pika"

"I love you Pikachu" Bloom cooed and started patting him on perfect spots.

"Pika Pika chuu" Pikachu cooed, enjoying Bloom's touch

Ash now started getting red with embarrassment as Pikachu revealed many of his secrets to Bloom.

"Well mom called you. Someone's there to see you" Ash got up, starting to leave

"Come on Pikachu" Ash called

"Pika Pikachu"

"Fine with me. And get others to join you too. Come to Oak Laboratory" Ash went back, leaving Pikachu in care of his sister. Bloom slowly got up and stretched. She returned her other pokemon to their pokeballs except Flareon.

"What happened Bloom?" Musa asked

"Ash said that there's someone who has come to see us. And I mean each one of us. So come on. Get up" Bloom cheered

Everyone got up and called back their Pokémon, except their Eevee evolutions.

"Why is that when we decide to rest, something comes over?" Stella groaned. She was the only one who was still seated on grass. Jolteon got up and started pushing Stella to stand up.

"Jolteon teon" Jolteon said pushing her trainer to get up.

"Fine." Stella got up at once and they all started heading for Oak Lab.

* * *

Once they entered they found, all of their parents along with Ash and Gary. Before them there was an old lady, seated in front of them. They slowly entered in, their Pokémon following them.

"Welcome girls" Professor Oak said

"Hello girls. Nice to meet you. I'm Faragonda. I am the headmistress of a school, Alfea School for fairies" The old lady explained

"Hold on. Did you just say school for fairies?" Stella asked

"I am sure I did" The old lady, who told that her name was Faragonda, smiled.

"So why are you here Miss Faragonda?" Bloom politely asked

"It was few days back when I felt a surge of magic. Fairy magic to be precise. When I started observing it more and more I found out that it was you six who were emitting this magic" Faragonda explained

"So Miss Faragonda, does that make us…" Tecna paused realizing

"Yes dear. It means that you six are fairies" Faragonda warmly smiled

"But how can that be. There must be having a misunderstanding" Aisha said

"Tell me. Have you girls felt something unusual?" Faragonda asked

"We don't think so" Bloom shrugged. The six girls exchanged glances.

"Hold on a second. You guys are certainly attracted to certain type of Pokémon. What about that? Tracy exclaimed

"Not again Tracy" Ash sighed

"Well if you all don't mind, I would like to have a test to check if they do have fairy magic, like I think" Faragonda asked. The parents gave her the permission. They all gathered at the grounds behind the oak Laboratory.

* * *

"Bloom, I would like to test your skill" Faragonda said. Bloom nodded. Others became a little distant.

"Here we go" Faragonda said and attacked Bloom with a huge orb. Bloom was shocked and froze. She closed her eyes and stretched her arms, as if trying to stop the attack. Before Ash could do anything to save his little sister, sensing some danger, Flareon jumped in front of her trainer and attacked with a flame thrower. Suddenly, Flareon's flame thrower got stronger. Even Flareon was kinda surprised to see this, since she now felt that her control over her flame thrower was reducing. When Flareon stopped and looked behind, she saw her trainer glowing with an orange aura and her hands glowing more. To everyone's surprise, the fire now covered the orb. Bloom moved her hands, and the fire seemed to obey to all her actions

"Flare"

Bloom opened her eyes to find her body glowing and that she was able to manipulate fire. Acting on her instincts, Bloom raised her arms and the fire orb flew into the air. She tried closing her right fist and suddenly the fire consumed the whole orb and there was nothing left. Bloom stopped glowing. She looked at her hands in awe

"Did I just-… Did I-" Bloom stammered unable to finish her sentence

"I was right. You girls are fairies. And by seeing your magic, I'm sure that you are a fairy of fire." Faragonda smiled

"But how is this possible?" Stella asked

"I hate to disappoint you girls, but I don't have any answer for it" Faragonda said

"So?" Musa asked

"I would like to invite all six of you to join the Alfea school for fairies" Faragonda said

"But what about the fees?" Aisha asked

"Well I'm pleased to inform you all that Alfea School provides you full scholarship" Faragonda proudly said

"But what about our Pokémon training?" Aisha asked

"You can still return here in your breaks and holidays" Faragonda said "Now I would like to ask you to go and pack your bags" The six girls nodded and ran to their houses. Their parents went to help them with the packing. On the field, Ash, Gary and Professor Oak were left

"I'm gonna miss them. Especially Bloom" Ash sadly said

"Pi Pika" Pikachu's ears drooped

"Perhaps I could help you with that Mr. Ketchum." Faragonda smiled

"What do you mean?" Gary asked

"Because this earth-like planet was discovered recently, where these Pokémon reside, no other kingdom knows about them. So I would like to offer you a post as a Pokémon professor in our faculty so that you can introduce your Pokémon in other worlds also. So what do you say?" Faragonda proposed

"B-But why me? I mean I'm honored that you offered me this job, but Professor Oak or some other people have got more knowledge about pokemon." Ash protested

"When I found about Bloom and other girls being fairies, I started studying about their families. I found that you, Bloom's brother, had a different relation with pokemon." Faragonda said

"What do you mean?" Ash asked

"I think Arcues would know about it" Faragonda whisphered at Ash. Ash understood what she was trying to pin-point

"I would be glad to come there and teach" Ash said

"Pikachu" Pikachu agreed

"So does that mean that the girls can take their all the Pokémon with them?" Gary asked

"Yes" Faragonda replied

"That's awesome. I'll just go and tell them" Ash said

"Mr. Ketchum, you would also like to pack your bags too, you know" Faragonda smiled

"Of course. And please call me Ash" Ash ran off

"Then I think I should change their Pokémon capacity so that the girls and Ash can have all their Pokémon" Professor Oak said and went inside the lab. Gary was left there with the fairy headmistress.

"So Mr. Oak-" Faragonda started

"Gary. My name's Gary" Gary said

"So Gary, how many types of Pokémon are their?" Faragonda asked

"Well there are currently there are 18 types discovered so far" Gary replied "Ms. Faragonda. I wanted to ask something?"

"Please" Faragonda smiled

"If fairies are real, then are mermaids, pixies, and witches too?" Gary asked

"Yes. You see there's even a school for witches run by one of my friends. There happens to be a pixie village in the nearby woods. And Mermaids inhabit the planet of Andros, the water-planet" Faragonda replied

"That's so cool" Gary smiled

* * *

"Hey Bloom" Ash rushed inside their house

"what happened?" Bloom asked

"Faragonda gave us the permission to carry all our Pokémon to Alfea. Each and every" Ash blurted

"Wait. What do you mean by 'us'?" Bloom asked

"Flare?"

"Well it happened so that I'm coming with y'all to Alfea" Ash said

"But Alfea happens to be fairy school" Bloom said

"Faragonda offered me a post as a professor to teach about Pokémon there" Ash said

"Pikachu"

"So what are waiting for? pack your bags" Bloom said.

Bloom had already packed and then ran to others except Flora to tell them to carry all their Pokémon. Flora was informed by Gary.

* * *

Once they reached the Oak Laboratory, they picked all their pokeballs. Aisha was the one who had the maximum.

"Take good care of them" Professor Oak said

Ash too took all the Pokémon he had, especially Charizard. None knows except Bloom and Ash that their Charizards' had become very close, since Bloom's charmaleon (Charlie) evolved.

"So you girls are ready?" Faragonda asked

"Yeah" The six fairies said in unison

"Flare" "Syl" "Jol" "Vap" "Leaf" "spe"

"Pikachu"

Faragonda smiled, seeing their confidence. She opened a portal

"Please step in" Faragonda calmly ordered

One by one, the kids stepped in

Now no one knows what kind of adventure waits for them in the other dimension.

* * *

 **Pokémon with Winx**

 **Bloom (Fire)**

\- Charizard (F), Ninetales (F), Arcanine(M), Rapidash(M), Magmar(M) and Flareon(F) (Kanto)

-Quilava(F), Magcargo (M) and Houndoom(M) (Johto)

-Blaziken(F), Camerupt(M) and Torkoal (M) (Hoenn)

-Infernape(M), Heatran(M) (Sinnoh)

-Pignite(M), Simisear(F), Darmanitan(F), Lampent(M), Heatmor(M) and Valcarona(F) (Unnova)

 **Flora (Grass)**

-Venusaur(F), Vileplume(F), Bellossom(F), Parasect(M), Victoreebell(F), Tangrowth(M), Leafeon(F) (Kanto)

-Meganium(F), Jumpluff(F), Sunflora(F) (Johto)

-Sceptile(M), Shiftry(M), Breloom(M), Cacturn(F), Cradily(F) and Tropius(F) (Hoenn)

-Grotle(M), Roselia(F), Cherrim(F), Shaymin(G), snower(M) and Carnivine(M) (Sinnoh)

-Serperior(F), Simisage(F), Leavanny(F), Whimsicott(M), Lilligant(F), Maractus(M), Sawsbuck(F), Foongus(M), Ferrothorn(F), Virizion(G) (Unnova)

 **Musa (Psychic)**

-Alakazam(M), Hypno (Hannah)(F), Mr. Mime(M), Jynx(F), Espeon(F) (Kanto)

-Xatu(M), Wobbuffet(M), Girafarig(F) (Johto)

-Gardevior(M), Gallade(M), Medicham(F), Grumpig(F), Lunatone(G), Solrock(G), Claydol(G), Chimecho(F) (Hoenn)

-Uxie(G), Mesprit(G), Azelf(G), Cresselia(F) (Sinnoh)

-Musharna(M), Swoobat(M), Sigilyph(M), Gothorita(F), Reuniclus(F), Beheeyem(F) and Meloetta(F) (Unnova)

 **Stella (Electric)**

-Raichu(F), Electrode(G), Electivire(M) and Jolteon(F) (Kanto)

-Ampharos(F) (Johto)

-Manectric(M) and Plusle-Minun(F) (Hoenn)

-Luxray(M), Pachirisu(F) and Rotom(G) (Sinnoh)

-Zebstrika(M), Emolga(F), Galvantula(M), Tynamo(M) and Stunfisk(M) (Unnova)

 **Tecna (Steel & Fairy)**

-Magnezone(G), Clefairy(F), Steelix(M) and Sylveon(F) (Kanto)

-Granbull(F), Togekiss(F), Scarmory(F) and Foretress(M) (Johto)

-Mawile(F), Aggron(M), Metagross(G) and Registeel(G) (Hoenn)

-Bastiodon(M), Bronzong(G) and Nosepass(M) (Sinnoh)

-Klinklang(G) , Bisharp(M) , Durant(M), Cobalion(G) and Genesect(G) (Unnova)

 **Aisha (Water)**

-Blastoise(M), Golduck(M), Politoad(M), Tentacruel(M), Dewgong(F), Kingler(M), Kingdra(M), Seaking(F), Lapras(G), Starmie(G), Gyarados(M) and Vaporeon(F) (Kanto)

-Feralligator(M), Lantern(F), Azumarill(F), Quagsire(M), Corsola(F), Octilary(M), Mantine(M), Quillfish(M) (Johto)

-Lombre(M), Marshtomp(M), Pelipper(F), Surskit(F), Sharpedo(M), Whiscash(M) and Wailord(M) (Hoenn)

-Empoleon(F), Floatzel(M), Gastrodon(M), Lumineon(F) and Phione(G) (Sinnoh)

-Samurott(M), Simipour(F), Seismitoad(M), Basculin(M), Milotic(F), Carracosta(M), Swanna(F), Jellicents (one blue (F) and other pink(M)) and Alomomola(F) (Unnova)

* * *

 **(M)-Male (F)-Female (G)-Genderless**

* * *

 **Phew! This is a long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Do review _*Wink*_**

* * *

 _Aish_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So my exams are finally over. So I have decided to post few chapters at once, which I had been writing. Read, Review and Enjoy (^_^)**

* * *

The portal opened in front of a huge castle-like building.

"Welcome to Alfea" Faragonda said proudly.

All seven teens looked at the castle in awe. Faragonda snapped them out of their trance by saying something

"Would you mind if you keep your Pokémon hidden? No offence, but I don't want my students to panic from these cute creatures until and unless they are acquainted with them."

The Winx nodded and put their Eeveevolutions back in their pokeballs

"Ash?" Faragonda asked, since Pikachu was still out.

"I'm sorry Ms. Faragonda but Pikachu doesn't like it inside the ball and has never been inside one in ages. He's always been out" Ash said with a goofy smile

"If that is the case" Faragonda said

"Thank you" Ash smiled

"Pi pika"

* * *

She guided the seven inside the building. There they a saw a women with short brown-hair with glasses wearing a green dress. In her hands was a clipboard with some papers.

"Headmistress Faragonda" The lady called

"Oh! Griselda. Meet some of our new students." Faragonda introduced

Griselda seemed to check each one of them from head to toe. After checking everyone, she noticed Ash behind them all.

"But Headmistress Faragonda, what is this boy doing here?" Griselda asked

"Griselda, he'll be teaching a new subject from this year." Faragonda smiled

"Can I have a word with you?" Griselda politely asked

"Sure. But first, show them there rooms" Faragonda said. Griselda nodded.

"Can I have your names please?" Griselda asked

The girls told Griselda their names which she noted down on the peprs on her clipboard. She checked few papers. "The student quarters are on the third floor. Go ahead and turn to your right. First right. The fifth dorm is yours" Griselda said and the six girls headed for the direction Griselda told them.

"Professor -?" Griselda asked

"Ash Ketchum" Ash answered

"For you professor, your room is on second floor. Third one in the left corridor" Griselda said

Ash nodded and went ahead

"Say Griselda" Faragonda asked

"Faragonda, we have never had a non-magical teacher. Then that boy?" Griselda asked, a little tensed

"When I found that their kids were in some new dimension, I researched on it. The creatures those live there must be known to other realms too. And I found out that Ash would be perfect to teach our students about those creatures, since he has great experience in raising them. The legendaries of that realm respect and trust him. I think being a headmistress I can make a few exceptions this year." Faragonda smiled.

* * *

"I think I need to get used to be called as a Professor. Don't you think Pikachu?" Ash asked walking through the corridor

"Pikachu"

"She said right or left?" Ash asked. He has always been bad with directions.

Pikachu sighed at the careless attitude of his trainer. He jumped off his shoulder and ran to the left side. Ash followed him. Pikachu stopped in front of the fifth door

"Pika Pi" Pikachu pointed at the door on which Professor Ash Ketchum was written

"Wow that was fast" Ash said, entering the dorm room.

* * *

"Is this going to be our room?" Musa asked entering.

"They work fast" Tecna said, when she saw their names on the rooms they were sharing

"Looks like Flora and I sharing a room" Bloom said

"Me and Aisha are" Stella said

"Musa and I are sharing one room" Tecna said

"Come out Flareon" Bloom released her one of the best Pokémon.

"Nice idea" Flora said and other five released their Pokémon too.

The six Pokémon looked around the dorm room.

"Let's take some rest. That portal thingy will someday make me lose my appetite" Stella groaned as she went into her room. Her Jolteon followed her.

"I'm going to see Ash" Bloom told others and went to find her brother.

* * *

She carefully made it to her brother's dorm room, with a little help of Flareon sniffing for his scent. When she reached there, she knocked the door

"Come in"

Bloom got in to see that Ash's room was bigger than their whole dorm. It had two rooms- a bedroom and a hall. Along with a bathroom and a closet and a desk.

"Ash, this is one big room you've got" Bloom said. She lied down on the bed. Flareon jumped up the bed and curled up next to her trainer.

"I hope you must have unpacked" Ash said coming out of bathroom

"Yeah. Others have too" Bloom smiled

"So what do you think of all this stuff?" Ash asked, sitting next to her.

"I'm still trying to digest the fact that I'm a fairy. It's kinda unbelievable" Bloom said

"Mom always said that she finds you magical. She told me that you are special. I never understood her, till now" Ash said

"Do you mean that mom knew that I was a fairy?" Bloom asked, surprised

"I don't think so. She never mentioned it to me. But still, you turned out to be magical." Ash smiled

"I see." Bloom suddenly started frowning

"What's wrong?" Ash asked

"I don't think it's safe for everyone here to know that we are siblings. You know except Winx." Bloom said. Ash was confused when his sister made such a statement. But he knew that Bloom's intuitions proved right most of the times.

"As you say little sis" Ash joked

"Hey I remembered this one thing" Bloom suddenly sat on the bed.

"Pikachu" She called. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder to Bloom's lap. Bloom whispered something in Pikachu's year and the electric Pokémon's smile widened

They both turned to see Ash with a notorious grin

"What have you guys planned?" Ash asked nervously

"Just answer me few questions" Bloom said. Ash nodded, nervously

"So who all accompanied you in your Kalos journey ?" Bloom asked

Ash knew where this was going. "There were these siblings, Clemont and Bonnie. They started with me and Pikachu at Lumoise City" Ash replied

"And?"

"And a girl named Serena." Ash added

"And what happened when your journey ended. At the airport?" Bloom asked. A goofy grin stuck to her face

"We dropped Serena there" Ash blushed, remembering the incident

"And?" Bloom asked

"And what?" Ash asked, blushing

"How come you never told me that Serena kissed you?" Bloom asked, falling back on bed

"Who told you that?" Ash asked, even though he definitely knew it was Pikachu.

"Pikachu" Bloom replied at once

"Pikachu? You know, you shouldn't lie. And should not spread wrong rumors about me" Ash told Pikachu

Pikachu frowned and his cheeks started sparking.

"I wa-" Ash started but was cut when Pikachu thunder shocked him

"I was going to say that I was just kidding" Ash fell down, burnt crisp.

Pikachu huffed and folded his arms.

"You know you should call a Pokémon liar" Bloom said helping her burnt-brother

"Hey buddy. I'm sorry. I was just joking. I never meant it" Ash guiltily said

Pikachu sighed and turned to face is trainer

"Pi pikachu pika pikachu pika"

"I promise." As smiled.

"Ash? Something you need to share?" Bloom teased

"Fine." Ash groaned and told her the whole incident.

"That so cute" Bloom cooed

"But please don't tell anyone" As said

"Don't worry brother. You secret is safe with me" Bloom winked at Ash. Bloom let out a yawn

"I think you need to sleep" Ash smiled at his sister

"My thought exactly. I should be heading back" Bloom said letting out another yawn

"Oh no, you are not going anywhere. Sleep here. I'll wake you up after an hour or so" Ash said and Bloom nodded. She curled up on his bed, next to Flareon. Pikachu too yawned

"You need to sleep too buddy" Ash said. Pikachu jumped off and nuzzling close to Bloom, slept.

Ash smiled when he saw all three of them sleeping. He went to the hall and opened his pokedex. He attached it to a computer, Tecna gifted him. Back in Pallet, when they were all busy packing, Professor Oak took liberty in updating the pokedex and with a little magical help from Faragonda, made it such that they can talk easily. He spent an hour or so, chatting with Professor Oak, his mother, Tracy, Brock, Misty, Cilan and Iris. He told them about his recent adventures and Bloom's new power. When he realized that an hour had passed, he hung off and went to wake Bloom. After waking up, Bloom returned to her dorm with Flareon and Ash went to see Faragonda.

* * *

When he finally found her office, he knocked the door.

"Come in"

Ash went in to find Miss Faragonda behind a desk

"Oh Ash! How can I help you?"

"Headmistress there are a few things about which I would like to talk" Ash said

"Please. Have a seat" Faragonda said. Ash sat down on a chair and Pikachu jumped on the desk in front of Ash

"First is regarding my class. I would like to have certain books for my students" Ash said

"What kind of books?" Faragonda asked

"A book about Pokémon. So that it can be easy for the students to learn and know about them" Ash said

"Do you have one?" Faragonda asked

Ash nodded and took out a medium sized book and handed it to the headmistress, which he had picked from Professor Oak right before jumping across the portal.

"I'll make sure the books are ready before your class tomorrow" Faragonda smiled

"Second, I would like to have an open field or clearing sort of place where I and Winx can show how to train and battle with Pokémon" Ash said

"In the gloomy woods, there's a lake, Lake Rockaluche. The surrounding is very appropriate to your needs." Faragonda said

"Thank you. And the final stuff is a bit personal" Ash said. Faragonda's expression tensed

"You see, earlier today, Bloom asked me not to tell everyone that we are siblings. I mean you and the Winx already know. But not other people." Ash said

"And why so?"

"Bloom has had such intuitions before too and they have always proved right. She feels it would not be safe for everyone to know our relation other than being from same place and being student-teacher" Ash asked

"I understand. I'll make sure of that" Faragonda smiled

"Thank you" Ash finally said and departed from her office.

* * *

Once they were in the corridors,

"What do you say buddy? Should we go and check out this Lake Rock?" Ash asked

"Pi Pikachu"

"Pika Pi Pikachu" Pikachu added

"Good idea buddy"

* * *

The duo ran to Winx's dorm. Upon entering, he found Musa sitting on sofa, playing a guitar and Espeon curled near her feet.

"Hey Professor Ash" Musa called

"Musa please" Ash requested

Musa giggled at the irritated expression

"Where's Bloom?" Ash asked

"I think she's in her room" Musa said

"Which one?" Ash asked

"That one" Musa pointed out Bloom's room. Ash headed for the room and Musa resumed playing her guitar. He knocked the door. After a moment, the door opened revealing Flora

"Hey Ash" Flora greeted

"Hey Flo. Where's Bloom?" Ash asked

"There" Flora pointed where Ash found his sister, sitting on bed with Flareon with a book in her hands. Ash approached her.

"If you'll study so much, you might pass this year" Ash teased

"Yeah I know" Bloom kept her book down and stretched. Flareon woke up and looked around

"So what are you doing here?" Bloom asked

"I found out about this clearing in the forest with a lake nearby. I was thinking to go and check it out. Pikachu suggested that we should ask you too" Ash said

"I'm getting bored of sitting all day. Count me in" Bloom said

"Flareon"

"Flora?" Ash asked

"Sorry Ash but I have some incomplete work to do. Hey do you have any way to speak with Gary or Gramps?" Flora asked

"There is my computer in my room. Attach your pokedex to it and you can talk" Ash smiled

"Which one's your room?" Flora asked

"Second floor. Take left turn and fifth room. My name would be written there" Ash said

"Great thanks" Flora said and went off with Leafeon following her. They heard Stella and Aisha speaking with Flora. After sometime, it seemed like the trio ran off to Ash's room. The brother-sister duo went out of the room

"Hey Musa, were going to see for a lake. Wanna come?" Bloom asked

"I've got this new song in my head. I need to record it before it fades. Sorry guys" Musa said

"Tecna?" Bloom asked

"I'm heading to library to find out more about this place, fairies and other realms" Tecna said "See ya"

"Looks like only both of us have left" Ash shrugged

* * *

They both headed for the lake. After roaming for a while, they finally found it out.

"This place is beautiful" Bloom says

"Come on out guys"

Ash released his Bulbasaur, Charizard, Kingler, Muk, Snorlax, Bayleef, Quilava, totodile, Noctowl, Donphan, Heracross, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Buizel, Infernape, Gliscor, Gible, Unfezant, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Scraggy, Leavanny, Boldore, Palpitoad and Krookodile.

"Nice. Now my turn. Guys, its time to relax" Bloom released her Pokémon.

Charizard (Charlie), Ninetales, Arcanine, Rapidash, Magmar, Quilava, Magcargo, Houndoom, Blaziken, Camerupt, Torkoal, Infernape, Heatran, Pignite, Simisear, Darmanitan, Lampent, Heatmor and Valcarona materialized.

"Don't run off too far. And make sure no one sees you. Other than that enjoy" Ash said and all the Pokémon nodded. Pikachu and Flareon also joined them.

"Hey Ash, where are your Alola region Pokémon?" Bloom asked

"I thought that they deserved a long break. So I left them back with professor Oak" Ash smiled

* * *

After spending an hour or two, the siblings decided to return to Alfea. So they called back all their Pokémon except Flareon. They started heading back, when they heard few rattles and some people talking

"We need to catch it. It might hurt people" They heard someone yell-complain

"And get it back to prison" Another voice added

And then, they felt the ground shake.

"Is it an Earthquake?" Bloom asked

They heard a fearsome roar.

"What was that?" Ash asked

* * *

 **Phew! long one, wasn't it? Do tell me your reviews and suggestions (^_^)**

* * *

 _Aish_


	4. Chapter 4

**Nothing much to say except, read,review and enjoy**

* * *

"As if I would know" Bloom replied. Out of the woods, came out a big human-like creature. It was blue in color, had long-black hair and chains around his ankles and wrists.

It looked at them and roared.

"What do you say sis?" Ash asked

"I don't think we can run. So let's fight. Plus I think we can do a little favor on those." Bloom said.

"Go Houndoom" Bloom released her Pokémon

"Donphan come on out" Ash said

Both the Pokémon came in front of them and stood in battle stance

The ugly-creature started by running off towards them

"Donphan roll out attack" Ash said. Donphan hit the creature on its stomach. The creature stumbled and fell down.

"Houndoom use flame thrower"

The huge fire burnt the creature completely. Suddenly the nearby bushes started rattling.

"Flareon" Bloom said. Flareon jumped in front of Bloom, facing the source of sound.

But they were surprised to see six boys coming out of it.

"Who are you?" Bloom asked

"It doesn't matter. You need to get out of here right now" A blonde said

"And why so?" Ash asked

"A huge troll is roaming freely here. And we have to imprison it. You might come across it" A brunette boy said

"You mean that one?" Bloom smirked, pointing at the fallen troll nearby.

"What happened to it?" The brunette asked

The troll started to get up, while they were all busy talking. It picked up its mallet and stepped to hit

"Hound"

"What happened, Houndoom?" Bloom asked

"Houndoom doom"

They looked at the angry troll heading for them

"Bo-" The blonde started but was cut

"Flareon, Houndoom use double fire spin" Bloom said

Both the fire types used their fire spin, which combined and hit the troll. It fell back unconscious, knocked out.

"That's what happens when you play with fire" Ash smirked. Bloom bent down to come to eye level of both her Pokémon.

"You two did a great job. Now you need a long rest" Bloom said patting both their heads. She called Houndoom back. Ash also returned his Donphan. They didn't notice the jaw-slacked boys who were standing near them. They had never seen anything like this. Neither such attack, nor such _'animals'_.

"Let's go" Ash said. Bloom nodded and got up

"How did you do that?" A blue-haired boy asked

"What?" Bloom frowned

"How were you able to control those things? And what are those things?" A magenta-haired boy asked

"First of all, they are not things. They are called Pokémon. They are as living as you and me. Secondly they are mine. So they follow everything I say" Bloom snapped them

"Anyways, my name is Ash. I'm the new professor at Alfea" Ash introduced

"My name's Sky" The blonde said. "And this is Helia, Brandon, Riven, Nabu and Timmy"

"I'm Bloom." Bloom said.

"You look cute" Sky muttered

"Sorry. I didn't catch that" Bloom said

"I said that…um….you..are ….very…b-brave" Sky stammered

"Thanks anyway. We should be heading back" Bloom said and both of them started walking towards Alfea. Sky still looked at Bloom, like a one-sided lover (which he actually was, now)

"Magix to Sky" Brandon shook Sky

"W-What? What happened?" Sky asked

"Dude, what's gotten inside you?" Brandon asked

"What do you mean?" Sky asked.

"Well for once, you were looking at Bloom like a love-sick chimpanzee" Brandon said

"Well I think I have a crush on her" Sky admitted "She was kinda cute"

"I see. But what was she doing here with a Professor?" Brandon wondered

"Hey guys, we are good to go" Nabu yelled at them

Both the boys ran to help their friends

* * *

"This was a good way of practice for my Houndoom" Bloom said

"Make sure you don't wear them out, Bloom. We don't have any type of Pokémon center over here" Ash said

"I know" Bloom smiled

* * *

 _Next day_

"We have transfiguration class first and then after it, we have PokeCare class" Musa read the timetable which all six of them were supposed to follow.

"PokeCare? It looks a nice name. As far as I know Ash, he didn't come with that name" Aisha laughed

"Hey, Ash might be a dumbhead. But he can be mature when he needs to. So no laughing stock of him" Bloom snapped

After all her brother was two years older to her. He has seen and experienced things that were beyond their imagination. But the only thing they might share was their specialty. Only Bloom and Ash were the one who were able to witness and come across most of the legendaries.

"This is supposed to be our class" Tecna said. The six stopped before a classroom and went in.

* * *

 _After an hour_

The transfiguration class had just ended. They were walking in corridors so that they can head for Ash's class.

"That class was boring" Stella complained

"For once I agree" Tecna said

"You know what? I kinda get scared when Tecna agrees with Stella." Musa says, which makes both the girls frown

"Yup. It's one of the rarest moments" Bloom giggled

"But I don't mind. Next is one of my favs" Stella winked

"Stella" The other five groaned and then giggled

* * *

 _PokeCare Class_

Ash sat behind his desk, waiting for the class to fill. To his relief, Winx were attending this class. Once the class was full, Ash sighed. He looked at Bloom and she gave him an encouraging smile and thumbs up. Ash stood up.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Ash Ketchum. So this year we are starting with a new subject called PokeCare. I'm sure none of you have heard about Pokémon. Well Pokémon are a short form of Pocket Monsters. You see, the dimension where I and Winx, come from is not inhabited by other animals. They are inhabited by Pokémon. They have special powers and attacks. People who capture Pokémon are called Pokémon trainers. We capture them, tame and train them and they end up becoming our best friends. For example-" Ash picked his pikachu and showed it to the whole class.

"-this is a Pikachu. Since I got him when I started my journey, he is my Pokémon and best friend." He told the class. He then bought Pikachu close to his face

"Hey Pikachu why not go and say hello to everyone?" Ash asked loudly

"Pikachu" Pikachu jumped onto nearby Bloom's desk and nuzzled to her. He then jumped to the next seat and greeted the student. Some of them even patted him or picked him up.

"Stella, would you mind releasing Raichu too?" Ash asked

"No problem. Come on out Raichu" Stella released her out of her pokeball

"You see Pokémon, when grow up, evolve into bigger Pokémon. They get a lot stronger and gain experience by doing so. Here what you see is Stella's Raichu. She is the evolved form of Pikachu"

"Pikachu" Pikachu jumped on Ash's head after his tour in the classroom.

"So any questions regarding whatever I have told till now?" Ash asked. A few hands raised.

"You there. And tell me your names too" Ash said

"I'm Melissa. What are Pokémon journey's?" she asked

"When children turn ten, they are given trainer's license, which gives them a legal right to capture and train Pokémon. So those who get these licenses, travel through different regions to capture and train different Pokémon. That's a Pokémon journey" Ash answered

"Any other doubt?" Ash asked

Another girl raised her hand

"Yes please" Ash said

"My name is Amelia. Do all Pokémon evolve? If so why hasn't your Pikachu evolved, professor?" she asked

"Many of them. Some Pokémon don't have evolutions. They just grow bigger in size but don't evolve. Like there's Lapras, Pachirisu,-" Ash paused as he couldn't think of more

"Lugia and Delibird" Bloom added

"Yeah those two too" Ash said "As far as my Pikachu is concerned, not every Pokémon needs to evolve to get stronger. My pikachu is stronger than certain Raichus. We have even defeated few Raichus, which happen to be Pikachu's evolve form. Added, I don't care about Pikachu evolving. He is my best friend and I like him the way he is" Ash smiled

"Anyone else?" Ash asked. No one raised their hand

"Since no one has a doubt I would like to move forward. There are different types of Pokémon. Different elements. Now I would like you guys, except the Winx, to guess them. Let me give you a hint. Pikachu's an electric type." Ash smiled and wrote it on the board behind him

A girl raised her hand

"Yes?" Ash asked

"Jenny. Nature?" she said, doubtfully

"The nearest you can get to is grass types. Here Flora is a grass type Pokémon trainer. Flora?" Ash asked. Flora nodded

"Come out sweeties" Flora tossed two pokeballs and came out Meganium and Leavanny.

The class broke into whispers. Ash tapped the desk, grabbing everyone's attention

Another girl raised her hand

"Rochelle. Water and Fire" she said confidently

"Good. Bloom is a fire-Pokémon trainer and Aisha is a water type." Ash said

Aisha released her Azumarill and Empoleon. Bloom released her Ninetales and Quilava.

"Yes?" Ash asked seeing another girl raise her hand up

"Earth. My name's Bianca."

"there are Ground and Rock types" Ash said, writing them on board

"My name is Tanya. Ice and wind"

"Well there are ice types and other one is called flying types. Others might be a little difficult. They are poison, dark, normal, fairy, psychic, fighting, bug, steel, dragon and ghost types" Ash said "Tecna has got fairy and Steel type Pokémon and Musa has psychic type. Any doubts?"

"My name is Hazel. Do trainers have to specialize in only one type of Pokémon?"

"It is not necessary. You might specialize in one type like these six or in every like I do. I have got grass type, fire type and water type an many more. It's totally your choice" Ash said

"Professor, you said that Pokémon are used for battling. Why is it so? Don't they get hurt?" Amelia asked

"Pokémon are meant to battle. Pokémon leagues are held in which trainers compete after beating gym-leaders for each region. It is by battling that they learn new attack moves and gain experience. Pokémon do get hurt or are sometimes hurt pretty worse. So to help them , there are Pokémon centers everywhere that are like Pokémon hospitals, where trainers can get their Pokémon checked up for free" Ash said. The girls called back their Pokémon.

"Professor, why are leagues important?" Jenny asked

"If you want to prove to the world, how strong trainer you are, the best way is to take part in leagues. I have battled in many leagues. I came in top 16 in Indigo league, winner of Orange league, top 8 in Silver Conference and recently the winner of Kalos League. The girls have also gained quite a reputation as Pokémon trainers in with their favorite type of Pokémon. Bloom is the best fire-Pokémon trainer. In short, fire-Pokémon Master. And same goes for the other Winx" Ash said

"I've got these books about Pokémon. It has everything you need to know. And at the back there is a list of Pokémon according to their regions." Ash said

"But Ash, we already have them" Aisha said

"These are the updated version. So each one of you, I mean each one of you, have to read first three chapters which is nothing but what I taught today, only in detail" Ash said "Class dismissed"

The students got up and started leaving. Pikachu stood near the door on a desk and handed each of the students a book. Some of them patted him for his cuteness.

* * *

"I didn't think of it, but PokeCare proved to be boring" Stella complained

"It is so because we already know what Ash taught." Tecna said

"And it will take him sometime before he starts teaching in detail" Musa added

"So what do we have next?" Bloom asked

"We don't have any classes for next three hours" Tecna said checking their schedule.

"That's good, because I have few things to discuss with Faragonda."Bloom said. Others were quite confused.

* * *

Once they reached her office, Faragonda asked them to come in and they started talking

"Miss Faragonda, we don't have any Pokémon supplies here. And because PokeCare was introduced this year, we all have got all our Pokémon here. So we might be needing a kitchen or something like that where Flora can cook the food for the Pokémon. Plus we need a break for few hours each day. Our Pokémon are needed to be let out once a while so that they can also enjoy their surroundings" Bloom said

Faragonda thought for a moment. She called Professor Palladium and Griselda in her office.

"Griselda, I want you to arrange a big hall where these girls and Ash can feed their Pokémon along with a kitchen with all the required material" Faragonda said. Griselda nodded and went away to make arrangements.

"Palladium, go to their world and try if we can grow the same berries here in Alfea grounds, which they need to make Pokémon food with" Faragonda said

"Professor, I would like to come too. I know each and everything you need to know about berries and Pokémon food" Flora proposed and Palladium nodded. They both left her office.

"Thank you headmistress" Aisha said

"I'm always here to help" Faragonda smiled

The Winx got up and started to leave

"Bloom, I would like to have a word with you. Alone" Faragonda said

"Sure" Bloom asked others to go ahead and stayed back. Suddenly Flareon got out of her pokeball and stood next to her.

"Flareon"

"Flareon how many times do I have to tell you not to pop out of your pokeball?" Bloom scolded. Flareon hung down her head and listened. Finally Bloom stopped and looked at her.

"You need to be more responsible, you know" Bloom said, rubbing Flareon near her neck

"Flare" Flareon nodded

"So headmistress, what do you wanted to talk about?" Bloom asked

"Ash came to me yesterday and told me that you have asked him not to tell anyone that you are siblings. He said something about you intuition." Faragonda said

"Actually Miss Faragonda, it started after I turned 10. Either during sleep or in a trance like state, I used to have some feeling if something bad or good was about to happen. And surprisingly most of the times my gut feeling proved correct. But as I grew up, I started having these feelings when I was awake and completely conscious instead of being in my sleep or trance. Yesterday when I was with Ash, I had some feeling that we would get into trouble if everyone knew that we were brother-sister. So as a precaution I asked him to keep a secret" Bloom explained

"I see." Faragonda thought for a second or two "Now you may go. I hope Griselda has arranged your needs"

Bloom thanked her and exited, Flareon following her.

 _'Why does it feel like I know her, but couldn't remember where?'_ Faragonda thought

* * *

Bloom went to her dorm room. She found Musa doing her homework, Tecna on computer, Stella was arranging her wardrobe, and Aisha doing some exercise. She sighed.

"Hey Stel, I'm going to Lake Rock in forest. If your need anything, send for me" Bloom said to Stella. Stella nodded and the fire-Pokémon Master left for the same where she and her brother went, along with Flareon.

* * *

They reached their soon. Bloom sat on a nearby rock.

"What do you say Flareon, should I release others too?" Bloom asked

"Flare Flareon"

"Come on out"

Bloom released all her Pokémon.

"Guys, don't go far off and stay out of sight and don't cause any trouble" Bloom warned. Her Pokémon nodded.

Flareon and Ninetales sat beside Bloom, both their heads on Bloom's lap. Charlie dozed off under the tree's shade. Her other Pokémon were either playing or sleeping. Bloom was petting both Flareon and Ninetales, a simple act which was liked by both the Pokémon. When anyone met her Pokémon, they all wondered that how Bloom, or for that matter other Winx, were able to capture so much of Pokémon. The Pokémon were attracted to her the same way she was attracted to them. When she rescued her Cyndaquill from poachers, she left her free. But later she found out that Cyndaquill had followed her all the way. They all claimed Bloom to be theirs.

"Oww"

All the Pokémon turned towards the source of sound, which were behind some bushes.

"Who's there?" Bloom asked

"Houndoom"

Houndoom jumped out of the bushes, still growling at the bushes. Sky emerged from the bushes

"Hello?" Sky smiled goofily

"What are you doing here? Did another troll run off?" Bloom smiled

Houndoom barked at Sky

"Houndoom, he's a friend. Now go out and play. And please see that Simisear don't pull pranks on Infernape" Bloom said

"Doom" Houndoom nodded and went to see the two monkey-fire types

"I was just passing by, when I heard some noise. I just came to see what happened here, when that dog of yours attacked me" Sky replied

"I apologize on his behalf. He might have thought that you were a troll or something. Why don't you come and join us?" Bloom smiled

Sky smiled and went where Bloom was sitting.

"So you are a student at Alfea?" Sky asked

"Yeah" Bloom replied still petting Flareon and Ninetales

"Sear sear simi"

"Infernape!"

They saw Infernape scolding Simisear and Simisear laughing. Houndoom was also scolding Simisear. But the scolding had no effect on Simisear.

"What's with those three over there?" Sky asked

"Simisear always likes to play pranks on my other Pokémon. Mostly on Infernape. So both of them end up having a fight. My other Pokémon support either one of them and it sometimes leads to a battle. So I asked Houndoom to make sure Simisear doesn't pull any pranks. But I guess they were not listening to Houndoom." Bloom sighed

"So now what?" Sky asked

"Ninetales, Flareon. Please bring Simisear and Infernape here. I don't want their arguing to turn into a battle." Both the dog-like Pokémon ran off and brought the two monkey-type Pokémon n front of Bloom.

"Now what happened?" Bloom asked the two

"nape nape infern Infernape" Infernape said

"Simisear simi si sear" Simisear said

Infernape turned for Simisear and yelled at it. Simisear yelled in his defense.

"That's all. Both of you, that's enough." Both the Pokémon stopped arguing and looked at Bloom, scared. They knew that when she got angry, it was not good.

"You are babies anymore. You have strong Pokémon and mature ones. And try to act as one" Bloom scolded. Everyone heard a roar from behind them.

"What was that?" Sky asked a little afraid

Charlie came from behind tress, glaring at the two monkey-fire types.

"A dragon? What is it doing here? Bloom we need to vacate this place right now" Sky said, which went ignored by Bloom.

Charlie roared and the two monkey types nodded and shook hands. But Bloom didn't move from her spot.

"Good. Now the next time I see you both fighting, I'll send you with Stella for one whole day" Bloom threatened

Simisear and Infernape looked terrified and nodded and ran off.

"Bloom?" Sky asked scared of the dragon-like Pokémon behind him

"Thanks Charlie. I owe you one" Bloom smiled Sky expression softened.

"Bloom?" He called

"Sorry. What were you saying?" Bloom asked

"This dragon belongs to you?" Sky asked

Bloom nodded. "Meet Charlie. My best friend."

Charizard lied down next to Bloom. Bloom started petting her head.

"Charlie, this is Sky. A new friend of mine" Bloom said. Charizard smiled at Sky.

"So all these belong to you?" Sky asked, returning to his default posture.

"Yeah I and girls spent six years in catching and training them. Charizard and Flareon are the oldest and have spent most time with me" Bloom replied

"So who was that boy who came with you yesterday?" Sky asked

"He's Ash. He's also a Pokémon trainer. And recently was offered a job as professor at Alfea" Bloom proudly said

"You seem pretty close to him" Sky said

"Yeah. We both know each other for very long time"

"So what are their names?" Sky asked pointing at all Bloom's Pokémon

Bloom smiled

"Guys come here. I want you to meet someone" Bloom called

All the Pokémon stopped and headed for them

"This is Sky. My new friend" Bloom introduced. All the Pokémon cheered as if saying 'Hi' or 'Hello'

"So let's start from right. This is Arcanine, Rapidash, Magmar, Quilava, Magcargo, Blaziken, Camerupt, Torkoal, Heatran, Pignite, Darmanitan, Lampent, Heatmor and Valcarona. And I hope you have met Simisear, Infernape, Houndoom, Flareon, Ninetales and Charlie"

"Now you can continue playing" Bloom said and all the Pokémon ran off

"So how are able to understand them?" Sky asked

"Well I don't know. I have always felt a bond with fire-Pokémon. Usually it's just a feeling. But with Pokémon like Charlie or Flareon, who have spent most time with me, I can very well understand them" Bloom replied

"Skar"

The two humans look up and find Skarmory flying towards them. It landed near Bloom and nuzzled to her

"Skarmory skar skar" Skarmory said

"Which Pokémon is that?" Sky asked

"This is Skarmory. He belongs to one of my best friends" Bloom said

"I guess it's time to go" Bloom said. She recalled all her Pokémon back in their pokeballs except Flareon.

"Okay then see you tomorrow at the same time same place?" Sky said

"No problem. And thank you for everything" Bloom smiled. She started walking

"Skar Skarmory"

"Okay then." She climbed on Skarmory's back. She waved Sky goodbye and Skarmory flew off.

* * *

 _Aish_


	5. Chapter 5

**New Chapter. Read, Review and Enjoy...**

* * *

Next day, the teachers and students were asked to assemble in the auditorium.

Faragonda coughed and grabbed everyone's attention

"Like every year, Alfea will hold the annual ball this year too. And I want complete cooperation from both students and teachers- "

"Pika?"

"and Pokemon. So I give you complete liberty to change this hall into a beautiful Ball-room. So in that case, all the classes would be dismissed for whole week. Enjoy" Faragonda said and the group erupted into whispers, cheering and yells.

"Its only the second day and classes are bein dismissed? Unbelievable" Tecna complained

"Come on Tec. Chillax. Its time for some Party" Stella cheered

* * *

 _Afternoon time._

Bloom knocked on Faragonda's office room. Once she got the permission, she entered followed by Flareon.

"Oh Bloom! It's good to see you dear. Is there anything you need?" Faragonda smiled

"Well it happened like….so ball…..I want…friends…pokemon…." Bloom stammered. Flareon barked at her

"Right. Miss Faragonda I was wondering if you could permit to call some of my friends from our world to join us at the ball. It's been weeks since we have seen them. What I mean to say is that Ash ended his journey about few weeks ago and the girls also haven't seen any of them either." Bloom sheepishly said

"Why not? Go ahead. But make sure not to call many. Also the red-fountain boys would be accompanying us in the ball" Faragonda smiled

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much" Bloom ranted and ran off.

* * *

She went to Professor Palladium, asking for his help to open a portal. He agreed and helped her. He warned her that the portal will close the moment she'll step on the other side. The portal would reappear after half an hour to pick her. Bloom agreed and was sent back. First of all, she ran to Oak Lab.

"Bloom? What are you doing here?" Tracy asked, astonished at the fact that Bloom was there

"CanIComeIn?" Bloom spoke and barged in

"Bloom? Shouldn't you be in school at this time?" Professor Oak asked

"I should be. But I got a little permission to invite you all. You see there's going to a ball in one week. And guess what? You all are invited to join us. So what do you say?" Bloom asked

"One week you say. Sorry Bloom I have got an egg from Professor Birch and he wants me to monitor it. So no can do. But I'm sure Tracy can" Professor Oak said

"Count me in" Tracy smiled

"Professor, can I use your vediophone?" Bloom asked

"Anytime" Professor Oak smiled. She called Brock at the Pewter city Gym

"Heya Bloom" Brock greeted

"Hey Brock" Bloom replied

"So what's with our little fairy?" Brock teased

"Nothing much. Let me come to the point. My school is organizing a ball, in one week, and I got the permit to invite few of my friends. So you wanna join?" Bloom asked

"Let me see." Brock thought for a moment "I'll be at the Oak Lab"

"Come at 4" Bloom smiled "And, please bring your Croagunk"

"Why?" Bloom asked

"I'll tell you later" Bloom smiled and hung off.

Next she called Misty. She also agreed. Even her sisters wanted to come, but Bloom knew it won't do any good. So she refused the three. She even invited May, Max and Dawn. She finally called someone. To her surprise that person too agreed

"Tracey, where's Gary?" Bloom asked

"Must be somewhere around the mountain" Tracey replied

"Great. Can you forward this invitation to him too?" Bloom asked and Tracey nodded "Ask everyone to come in formals with few pokemon with them. A week later, at the Oak Lab by 4" Bloom said

"You got it" Tracy smiled

"Got to go. Bye" Bloom said and rushed to where the portal opened earlier. She found the portal and went through

"You are pretty quick" Palladium smiled

Bloom smiled at him and returned to her dorm, waiting for this week to end and for her surprise to reveal.

* * *

 _~One Week Later~_

"So what do you think?" Stella asked, wearing an orange and blue gown.

"You look fabulous." Bloom smiled

Musa changed into a red-pink gown, Tecna wore a purple-lilac-green grown, Flora wore a pink-green gown and Aisha wore a light-green-blue gown.

"Come on Bloom. You are the only one left" Musa cheered

Bloom changed into a blue-pink gown.

She looked at the clock. It was about to be four.

"Guys I need to go and See Professor Palladium. I'll catch you later" Bloom excused and ran off

"What's gotten inside her?" Aisha asked and others shrugged

* * *

Palladium knew about this, so he opened the portal, the moment he saw Bloom. Bloom stepped on the other side. Every girl was wearing a gown and the boys were wearing tuxedos

"You all look perfect" Bloom said

"Come on" Bloom guided them through the portal. They reached the other side. Others looked at the elf-like teacher in question

"Guys, this is Professor Palladium. He's the potions teacher here" Bloom said

After they exchanged few talks, Bloom guided them to the hall where they fed their Pokemon.

"Bloom, you asked me to bring my Croagunk. Why?" Brock asked

"You see, there are many girls down there in the Ball-room. And I'm well aware of your habit. So I don't want Max or Misty to take care of your habits rather than enjoying the party. And as far as Ash told me, Croagunk handles you the best" Bloom smiled. Brock flushed.

"Bloom, does Ash know that we were coming?" Gary asked

"Umm.. No" Bloom replied "I wanted it to be a surprise for him. For Professor Ash" Bloom winked.

Gary flushed a little. He might be Ash's rival, but no one knew that Gary had a crush on Bloom. She was cute, brave and smart. And he liked these things about her. They reached the hall

"Stay here. If you want, there's some PokeFood over there. I'll come and get you when the party would start" Bloom said and rushed off

They exchanged news and talks. Mostly were about 'Professor' Ash. The others were kinda surprised to find that the Ash they knew, who was immature, kiddish, impatient and much more had grown up during their journeys.

* * *

After an hour Bloom came back. She grabbed all their attention.

"So here's the plan. We'll go to the party. Then after the music starts, you can start coming in. And I want you to come last" Bloom smiled and everyone nodded at the plan. Bloom asked them to stay outside the room. The room was already filled with fairies and other Professors.

"Hey Ash" Bloom called

"Where were you and others?" Ash asked

"I just got a little busy" Bloom smiled

"We just came" Musa smiled

"Good" Ash smiled.

Brock blushed, as he peeked inside to find all the beautiful girls, he can think of. His eyes were replaced by big anime hearts and his mouth fell open.

"This is heaven" Brock said

Suddenly out of habit, Misty pulled his one ear, Max got the hold of other and they both pulled him out of the place. Suddenly Croagunk came out and used his poison jab on Brock and dragged him away

"Bloom was right" Misty said

"Don't go on the fact that she's Ash's sister. She's far more mature than him" Gary said

The music started playing.

"Here we go" Brock said, regaining his consciousness

First Brock and Misty entered with Tracy

Ash was speaking with one of the students, with Pikachu on his shoulders. Sensing something, Pikachu turned around and smiled wide

"Pikachu"

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder

"Pikachu, you shoul-" Ash started turning around but stopped when he saw Brock, Misty and Tracy over there and Pikachu in Misty's arms. Ash's smile grew wider.

"Hey 'Professor'" Misty teased.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ash asked

"Can't we come to see our old buddy?"

Ash saw Gary, May and Max behind the trio. The trio joined them too.

"When did you guys come here?" Ash asked

"about few hours ago" May said.

"Piplup"

A piplup jumped on Ash's head and started cooing.

"Piplup? That means-" Ash stopped when he saw Dawn in front of him.

"Hi Ash" Dawn said

"Hello Dawn" Ash smiled.

"So Ash, how do you like my surprise?" Bloom asked

"You? you planned all of this?" Ash asked

"I guess" Bloom smiled. Ash suddenly hugged her.

"Thanks a lot Bloom. It is one great gift." Ash said.

What they did not notice was that the Red-Fountain boys were coming in. The famous group of Specialists entered, wearing tux.

"Sky, you might not like what's going on over there" Brandon said

"What do you mean?" Sky asked. Receiving no reply from him, he followed his gaze and saw Bloom, tightly hugging that new Professor. Sky felt some jealousy.

* * *

Ash pulled back.

"Hey don't cry. I didn't bring them for you to cry" Bloom wiped Ash's tear.

"You guys wanna go and meet others, right?" Bloom asked and they all nodded.

"They are over there. Flareon show them the way" She said. Flareon barked and then lead them to Winx.

"Thanks a lot Bloom" Ash said

"That's the least I can do for all you love and support" Bloom smiled "But my surprise isn't over yet"

"What?" Ash asked

"Close your eyes" Bloom said

"Why?" Ash asked

"You'll always be a dumbhead" Bloom groaned and went behind him and closed his eyes with her hands. She then motioned someone to come.

"here you go. Just don't scream or faint. Okay?"

Ash nodded. Bloom removed her hands and Ash opened his eyes.

"S-Serena?" Ash stammered and blushed.

Serena smiled at him, blushing. They looked at each other.

"You two might wanna spend some time together and alone" Bloom snapped them both

"What?" Ash asked

"SO here's my tip. Go ahead and turn right. You'll reach Alfea garden. And trust me, no one would be there." Bloom winked at him.

"Pikachu, you might wanna come with me" Bloom said

Pikachu understanding what she meant jumped into her arms as the two made their way, leaving the other two behind them

Bloom placed Pikachu on her shoulder.

She found others near a big window

"How's it going?" Bloom asked

"Thank You" Flora hugged the fire-fairy

"Girl, we all owe you one" Aisha said

"Don't mention it. What are friends for anyways" Bloom smiled

"I see you have got your friends, Bloom" Faragonda said. Bloom nodded

"Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Brock and he's a pokemon-breeder. Misty-Cerulean city Gym leader, May and Dawn-Pokemon Coordinators, Max-May's brother and That's Serena over there. She's also a coordinator. And I hope you remember Tracy and Gary" Bloom said

"Yes. I certainly do. Nice to meet you all and welcome to Alfea school for Fairies" Faragonda said

"It's our pleasure" Misty said

"I heard about Pokemon Coordinators of your world. I would love to see an act or two" Faragonda sighed

"We'd be glad to show. We got our pokemon" May said and released her Beautifly. Dawn released her Buneary and Pachirisu

"That would be great. I'll make the arrangements" Faragonda smiled and left

"Hey Bloom" They all turned and saw a couple of boys heading for them. A blonde and a brunette.

"Hey Sky. Hi Brandon" Bloom greeted

"So howz it going?" Bloom asked

"Good" _'before I saw you hugging that idiot professor'_ Sky thought

"Oh I forgot. Meet my friends" Bloom said pushing the Winx in front of her

Stella blushed when she saw Brandon and so did Brandon.

"Earth to Stella" Musa snapped her

"W-What?" Stella asked

"You okay?" Musa asked

"Yeah. Excuse me" Stella went to Bathroom.

"I'll see her" Bloom said

"I'll come with you" Misty said and she followed the two

"What's wrong with you?" Bloom asked Stella

"Bloom. I am been bitten" Stella said

"Bitten? By what? Don't tell me that here are bugs" Misty winced

"No. I'm being bit by a love bug. I think I like Brandon" Stella blurted

"Welcome to the club" Bloom said

"What are you talking about?" Misty asked

"Girl. I crush on Sky. He's just nice the way he is" Bloom smiled

"Are my ears working? Because I just heard that Bloom and Stella are crushing on some boys" Misty teased with Pikachu grinning in her arms

"Yes Ms Gym leader. Your ears are working perfectly" Stella replied and the other two laughed. They made it out to the ball-room, only to find that the boys had left.

"So Dawn and May, how are your contests going on?" Musa asked

"Well I came second in Johto region contest" May admitted

"Beautifly" Beautifly exclaimed as it was perched on May's head

"I had some unattended business so I had to quit it for about a whole year. Can you believe it ?" Dawn asked

"You had only for a year. Tell us about it" Aisha said

"We have to study here for three years and turn into 'full-fledged' fairies." Tecna said

"Our journeys have ended" Flora sighed

"Well you made it till Unnova. That's a good accomplishment" Brock said

"But there's Kalos and Alola region. We haven't even been there" Musa complained

"Hey, look on the bright side." Tracy cheered

"There's a bright side?" Stella asked

"Yeah. You turn out to be real fairies. Genuine, real and original" Max said

"We guess" Flora sighed

"Come on. Let's not put a sad face. Bloom invited us so that we can have some fun" Gary said

"Yeah. There might be more adventures awaiting for you, here only" Misty cheered

"By the way, where's your Togepi?" Stella asked

"Well few years back, Togepi evolved into Togetic to look after the Togepi Paradise. After the portal closed, two togepies stayed back. One went with the Princess of the Mirage kingdom while the other stayed with me. It later evolved into Togetic." Misty smiled

"What are you waiting for? Show us" Stella cheered. Misty took out her pokeball and released her Togetic.

"She looks cute" Musa cooed

"He. He looks cute" Misty rephrased

"Tecna, you also have one don't you?" Musa asked

"I have a Togekiss" Tecna said

"So do I" Dawn beamed

"Come on Out" Tecna said, tossing a pokeball

"I choose you" Dawn tossed her and two Togekisses appeared. The three fairy pokemon talked with each other and flew across the room. Many of the present people were surprised as well as happy to see pokemon, they had so much heard of.

"Where's Ash?" May asked

"He's busy which some personal business of his own" Bloom smiled

* * *

"So Brandon you think that there might be something serious going on between Bloom and that Professor?" Sky asked

"I guess so. The way they spend time alone. The way she hugged or she reacted when he cried, it sure looks like that they are very close to each other" Brandon concludes

"Why is that when I loved a girl for first time in life, she happens to be already in love with someone else" Sky sighed

"I can be wrong even. Look I'm just telling you what I feel like. Otherwise I'm not sure of realty" Brandon said, trying to cheer up his best friend.

"So what should I do?" Sky asked

"Talk to her. Try to know her more. Maybe she might end up telling you that what's in between those two" Brandon shrugged

"But what if I offended her?" Sky asked

"I don't know the consequences. But from what I have heard, those pokemon they have a pretty protective over the girls. So, as you said Bloom has fire pokemon, you might end up getting burnt up. Then we'll receive a crisp Sky" Brandon laughed

"Not helping nor funny" Sky said

"Forget all of this. What do you think of that blond in that group? Stella?" Brandon asked

"I don't know her actually. So I can't say anything for sure" Sky replied

"She looks gorgeous" Brandon commented

* * *

Following Bloom's Advice, Ash had taken Serena with him to the gardens. They both were silent. They didn't knew to start.

"Umm Serena?" Ash said

"Huh?"

"T-Thanks for coming." Ash said. Both of them were blushing ferociously

"No problem. B-Besides Bloom asked me to. So I couldn't deny" Serena replied

"How are contests going?" Ash asked

"They are going pretty well" Serena replied "And your teaching business here?"

"I have taught here only for a day. The classes got dismissed for a week for the ball. And I must say, that I'm enjoying it" Ash smiled

"It's good to hear that" Serena smiled

"Serena, t-there's s-something I wa-wanted to tell you" Ash stammered

"Yes?"

"I don't know how to begin"

"Just say what's in your heart"

"Okay. Serena I really like you. A lot, I mean."

Serena blushed like a tomato. Ash really confessed his liking for her. And she wasn't dreaming.

"And I know you feel the same after what happened at the airport" Ash added. Before Ash could say anything, Serena hugged him tightly. Ash too hugged her back.

"I love you, Ash" Serena confessed

Ash's smile widened

"Love you too, Serena" Ash said. Serena then bent forward, closing her eyes.

* * *

After the party ended, everyone went back to their dorm. Bloom and others had gone to see off their friends. After their friends, crossed the portal, the portal closed and everyone sighed. Mainly Ash. Bloom noticed Ash's expression, as he left for his room.

"You girls go ahead. I have something important to take care of" Bloom told others.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked Bloom

"I think my plan worked Pikachu. Something amazing happened between Serena and Ash" Bloom smiled

"Pikachu~"

* * *

Bloom ran to Ash's room and got in.

"Shouldn't you be in your bed right now?" Ash asked his little sister

"Nah. Right now I want all the details." Bloom said

"About what?" Ash blushed

"Don't play dumb. I know you better than you" Bloom said

"Pika" "Flare"

"See Pikachu and Flareon also want to know everything" Bloom's smile widened

"I couldn't get away with it, can I?" Ash smiled

"No" "Pi" "Re" The three said in unison

Ash smiled and told the three the whole incident.

"I'm really happy for both of you" Bloom said

"I really owe you a big one for today's surprise" Ash smiled

"Ash, I'm sorry I couldn't invite Cilan, Iris, Clemont, Bonnie or your Alolan friends" Bloom said

"Hey no sweat. Besides I have already chatted with them" Ash cheered up "Anyway, what's between you and Sky?"

"What makes you say that?" Bloom asked, blushing

"Let me see. The way you two look at each other, both you spending some alone time near the lake and him feeling jealous after he saw both of us quite close" Ash smirked

"I kinda have a crush on him" Bloom confirmed

"My little sister has fallen in love" Ash cooed

"I said crush. Not love" Bloom complained throwing a pillow on him

"Well who was the last person you crushed on?" Ash teased

"He is the first" Bloom said throwing another pillow, which Ash caught

"Like you and Serena" Bloom added, with a smug

"Hey, don't bring Serena in between of this" Ash complained throwing the pillow he had

"Why not. You can talk about my crush and I can't even talk about your girlfriend. No fair" Bloom complained

Both the pokemon saw their trainers fighting like kids, throwing pillow at each other. Both the siblings got tired and lied down on the bed, with their pokemon following them.

* * *

 _Aish_


	6. Chapter 6

All the first years gathered near the lake. Today Ash decided to let is students see what different pokemon look like, in different regions.

"So today we will meet some of our best friends. I and the Winx will show you different pokemon of different types. We'll cover one region at a time, studying about their pokemon and various other things. And one type each everyday. Their attacks, weaknesses and strengths. ok?" Ash said and everyone nodded.

"Today we'll study about the Kanto region, from where we seven come from. I'll start" Ash said

"Let's show them what we have got" Ash said throwing few pokeballs.

Out came Bulbasaur, Charizard, and Squirtle. Pikachu jumped and joined them

"All three of them happen to Kanto's starter pokemon in their basic forms. What you see here is a Bulbasaur, a Charizard and a Squirtle. So how many of you remember them from our lessons?" Ash asked most students raised their hands.

"Okay. So who can tell me what is the basic form of Charizard?" Ash asked. Bloom and other Winx's hand shot up.

"Except you six" Ash said which made the six pout. He saw another girl raise her hand

"Yes you" Ash pointed

"Charmander" The girls answered

"Good. Charmander is the basic form of Charizard which evolves into-?" Ash asked

"Charmaleon" Stella blurted. Ash and other Winx glared at her.

"Sorry" Stella mouthed

"Okay. So what is the evolved for of Squirtle?" Ash asked

"Wartotle" A girl answered

"And its final evolution?"

"Blastoise" Amelia answered

"Excellent!" Ash smiled

"Now next come to Bulbasaur. Which type of pokemon is Bulbasaur?" Ash asked

"Grass?" Jenny asked nervously

"Yes. Bulbasaur is a grass and poison type. So what would be its final evolution?"

"Ivysaur" A girl answered

"Ivysaur is his next evolution. Flora would you please show them?" Ash asked

"Come out Sweetie"

Venusaur materialized in front of them

"That's a Venusaur" A girl exclaimed

"Excellent. Venusaur is the final evolution of Bulbasaur"

"Are only these found in Kanto region?" Mallissa asked

"No. There are many. So let's see what are the fire types found in Kanto region. Bloom show us what you have got" Ash smiled

"Come out guys" Bloom released her pokemon.

"Okay so as I tell you about them I need you to write the same in your notebooks. We'll start from right" Ash said, heading for the nearest Pokemon

"Professor?" A girl called

"Yes?"

"Are all these fire types?" she asked

"They sure are" Ash smiled

"Here we have Ninetales. Can someone tell me about them?" Ash asked

Rochelle raised her hand "Ninetales are fire pokemon and evolved form of Vulpix. Their golden fleece is very soft and each tail is said to have magical properties. They can live for thousands of years"

"Very good. I'm happy to find that someone pays their attention in class" Ash smiled at Rochelle

"Next we have a Rapidash" Ash said, petting the horse-like pokemon

"Rapidash are horse-fire pokemon. They are very competitive and can acquire a speed of 150 m/s. They like chasing fast things" Rochelle answered

"I'm impressed" Ash smiled. Bloom looked behind to notice the girl. She was surprised when she thought she saw her blushing?

"Now I would like someone else to answer. Next is a Magmar" Ash said seeing if someone was raising heir hand to answer. A girl did and answered correctly. Bloom was getting bored. She knew all these facts. When Ash stopped, Bloom spoke up

"Professor, I'm sorry but I know all these. So can I take a break?" Bloom asked. Ash frowned but knew that it won't cause any harm.

"Okay. But don't go too far" Ash said and Bloom nodded

"And can I take my Charizard?" Bloom asked

"Go on" Ash answered. They all saw Both the Charizard with each other, talking.

Bloom went up to them and coughed. Both of the pokemon goffily smiled at Bloom.

"Hey Charlie, wanna go and have some fun?" Bloom asked

Charlie nodded. Bloom was about to jump on her back, when Flareon barked at her . She turned and found all her pokemon looking at her. She came down and bent to all their eye level. Every pokemon surrounded her

"Why not you all stay and teach them the strengths of a fire pokemon. I and Charlie will be back in some time" Bloom told them. Her each pokemon agreed.

* * *

"I hope you are enjoying Charlie" Bloom said and Charlie nodded.

"I really missed this" Bloom smiled

"Hey Charlie, can I ask something?" Bloom asked and Charlie nodded

"What's going on between you and Ash's Charizard?"

Charlie blushed.

"I didn't knew that pokemon can also fall in love? But I'm happy for both of you" Bloom smiled.

"Hey what's that?"

She saw someone down there who looked familiar.

"I wonder, Charlie take us down please" Bloom said

* * *

"Hey Sky"

Sky turned back to see Bloom on Charlie.

"What are you doing here?" Bloom asked

"It was break time so I and my friend are just chillin' out over here" Sky smiled

Bloom climbed down Charlie's back.

"Your friends seem to be awesome" Sky remarked

"I know. They are the best I could ever ask for. Especially Ash" Bloom smiled

"You mean that professor?" Sky asked and Bloom nodded

"By the way, no offense, but you and Ash seem to be very close" Sky said

"You know you already have asked this question earlier before" Bloom smiled which made Sky blush

"Anyway, we sure are. Like I said we have known each other like forever. But I'm more than happy for him since his girlfriend came to see us and they both are official now" Bloom smiled

"Wait. You are not his girlfriend?" Sky asked shocked

"Girlfriend? What made you think that Sky? No. I'm like his best friend." Bloom laughed. Sky flushed. He never wanted her to know what he thinks. But he and his big mouth.

"Sky, are you ok buddy?" Brandon ran to him

"Yeah what happened?" Sky asked

"We saw this dragon behind you and Bloom and thought that it was there to harm you." Brandon panted

"Well first of all, she'll not a dragon. She's a pokemon." Bloom said

"And let me guess, she belongs to you?" Brandon asked and Bloom nodded.

"Anyways, what are you doing here?" Brandon asked

"Well Ash was teaching about Fire pokemon. And being a fire-pokemon master, I already knew these things. So I got a break" Bloom smiled. Suddenly Charlie roared in pain. Everyone turned to see some strings around Charlie's neck. Charlie turned back and used a flame thrower and whoever was there. Every saw behind Charlie and found Riven burned crisp.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Bloom asked "And Helia would you mind removing these. They are hurting her" Helia, removed his strings, still surprised

Timmy helped Riven

"Why you bloody dra-" Bloom started but Bloom beat him

"Hey you. Shut your mouth. How dare you attack my Charlie?" Bloom yelled

"Your Charlie?" Nabu asked

"This pokemon belongs to Bloom" Sky said

"Charlie, are you okay?" Bloom asked. Charlie bent down and showed some string marks on her neck.

"Awww. Does it pain?" Bloom asked

Charlie grunted, somewhat meaning 'a little'

"If I didn't knew you guys, I swear I would a have asked her to use fire-spin for hurting her" Bloom snapped

"What are you doing here with your dragon?" Riven grunted.

"If you call her dragon one more time, I'll-" Bloom started

"Okay guys. Let's calm down." Timmy nervously said

"Whatever. I'm out of here." Bloom said and climbed on Charlie's back. She turned to Sky.

"If you wanna talk meet me near lake rock tomorrow, evening" Bloom said "Let's go Charlie"

Charlie took off

"That stupid girl and her stupid dragon" Riven said. Suddenly a flame thrower came from behind and hit Riven, burning him completely. Everyone saw Bloom and Charlie flying away

"I think she heard ya" Nabu smiled and Riven grunted

* * *

She came back to where Ash was taking classes.

"Back so soon?" Ash asked

"Yeah. After some time, we got pretty bored up" Bloom said and jumped down of Charlie. Suddenly all her pokeomn jumped on her and dogpiled over her.

"Bloom?!" Jenny called

"Is she okay?" Amelia asked

"Don't worry" Stella said. Everyone heard Bloom giggling.

"Cut it out you guys" Bloom laughed

"What's happening?" Melissa asked

"You see when a trainer and her pokemon become very close, they are inseperable. Seeing Bloom come back safe and sound, made each of her pokemon happy. So they are just showing their love to her" Ash said

"Pikachu" Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder

"Class dismissed" Ash said. Everyone went back towards Alfea, whispering and speaking, except Winx and Ash.

"Did you all have fun?" Bloom asked

Every pokemon cheered

"That's good to hear. Now I think you need a long rest." Bloom said and called everyone back to their pokeballs, except Charlie and Flareon.

"Ash" Bloom called. Ash and others came to her

"We came across Sky and his friends. So one of them, thinking Charlie to a real dragon, tied strings around her neck. Can you have a look at them?" Bloom asked. Charlie bent down showing some string marks.

"I think she'll be fine. But it would be better to send her back to Professor Oak" Ash suggested. Bloom nodded and called Charlie back.

"Hey Ash, when did you get your Squirtle back?" Aisha asked

"When Squirtle saw me in Kalos league, he came there to help me. Later I found out that this fire-exguinshing I had sent him was full. So Phil said that I can have him back" Ash smiled

"Squirtle Squirt"

"Girls, I think we should leave. We have Palladium's class next" Tecna said. They bid each other bye and Winx ran to Alfea. Ash called his pokemon back and walked to Alfea casually

* * *

 _Late in the evening_

Bloom was walking through the corridors with Flareon. Others were having dinner in the main hall. Bloom had just finished her dinner was going Ash's room to send Charlie back.

"Hey Bloom!"

Both the trainer and pokemon turned to find Rochelle running towards them

"Do you need something?" Bloom asked

"Yes I do" Rochelle smiled. "Can we go somewhere else and talk. I don't want anyone else to hear it" Bloom nodded. Rochelle led them to Alfea gardens.

"What do want?" Bloom asked

"I want to know about Professor Ash" Rochelle said

"Why?" Bloom asked

"Promise me you won't tell anyone" Rochelle said. Bloom hesitantly nodded

"Well I kinda like him" Rochelle confessed. Okay she was not expecting this. This was worse. No. Terrible. Ash and Serena are a couple. Should she tell her that? Or should she tell some other lie. Or should she talk to her brother first

"Bloom?"

"Huh? Yes? You were saying?" Bloom said

"Were you even listening or not?" Rochelle asked.

"Sorry I'm just a little worried about Charlie. So I guess I just spaced out. You were saying?" Bloom asked

"I said that I like him. He's just so handsome and cute. The way he smiles, just makes me have butterflies in my stomach." Rochelle sighed, dreamily.

"Really?" Bloom asked, with a bored expression. She never thought that any girl would ever like her brother (few exceptions being there)

"Yes."

"And why are you asking me?"

"You seem to be closest to him. And I know you must be knowing everything about him. I just wanna impress him" Rochelle sighed again

"Well not much actually. To be frank, we have always been on different journeys. We happen to see each other very rarely. So I really don't know anything particular about him. Even if I do, I'm not recalling anything right now"

"What will happen of me?" Rochelle groaned

"Hey, no sweat. Let me think this whole night. I'll get back to you first thing in the morning" Bloom cheered

"Thank you" Rochelle hugged her and ran off

"Flareon, why am I getting a feeling that this is not good?" Bloom says

"Flare Flareon" Flareon agreed

* * *

Bloom rushed to Ash room and bursted in. She locked the door behind her.

"Is Alfea on fire?" Ash asked

"Much worse than that" Bloom said. Ash's smiled vanished hearing this

"What's wrong?" Ash asked

"Just don't freak out" Bloom warned.

Bloom let the news out. Ash stiffened hearing this. There was a mixture of emotions inside him. Fright, nervousness, confused and everything.

"Pikachuuu"

And a thundershock came and striked Ash. Ash fell down, knocked out.

"Ash, you okay?" Bloom asked getting no response.

"I think it was a little harder, pikachu" Bloom told her brother's pokemon. Pikachu rubbed the back of his head and goofily smiled.

"Yeah Mom. Just a minute" Ash groaned. Bloom picked one of Ash's pokeballs.

"Squirtle come out" Bloom said.

"Squirtle"

"Please use a small scale water gun at him" Bloom said and Squirtle followed

"What happened?" Ash asked, suddenly getting up

Bloom hugged him. "I'm glad you are okay. I was so scared. I thought you broke or something"

"I'm fine Bloom. Now what happened with me?" Ash asked hugging her back

"When I told you that Rochelle likes you, you got stiffened like a larvitar and didn't respond. So Pikachu used a thunderbolt on you and you fell down. Finally I asked Squirtle to use water gun at you to wake you up" Bloom said

"Now I remember. But what am I going to do now?" Ash asked

"I don't know. But promise me that you won't do anything childish. She's an experienced fairy." Bloom said

"Don't worry I can take care of myself" Ash smiled

"Yeah I know how much you can. So good night and sleep tight" Bloom said and kissed his cheek.

"Pikachu take care of him. And in any case you know my room" Bloom said

"Pika pi"

Bloom left and Ash went to his room to sleep. What they didn't notice was Rochelle out of the window. She was there, listening to most of their conversation.

She couldn't believe that she told her feelings for Ash to his girlfriend. How can she be so stupid? She came there when she saw Bloom running inside Ash's room. So to spy on them, she transformed and flew right outside heir window, where she can easily spot them.

* * *

Next day was pretty much the same.

Today Ash was going to teach them about Kanto region Water Pokemon. Since the Winx knew, they talked to Ash earlier only. So the Winx were now walking in the forest. Aisha had given her Kanto pokemon pokeballs to Ash and everyone had left their other pokeballs in their room except their Eeveevolutions.

"I'm glad that Professor Palladium was able to grow all the berries on Alfea grounds" Flora said

"One of the best things that happened to us" Musa said

"I wonder how Charlie is?" Bloom groaned

"Did they hurt her pretty badly?" Stella asked

"Not much" Bloom replied "But there were string marks on her neck"

"How dare they attack my best friend's best pokemon? I'll teach them a lesson or three" Stella said

"Stella, stop being such a drama queen. It's not their fault either" Flora said

"And like that you sounded like that Meowth of Team Rocket" Bloom added, which made everyone laugh

"Now that I think of it, Charlie does resemble a dragon of this world" Tecna said.

"I'm just wondering, what would our transformation look like? I mean we have to transform some-day or the other" Musa said

"I read in the library, that for a fairy to gain her basic fairy form, she has completely believe in herself." Tecna said

"I do believe in myself" Aisha said

"I don't think it would be enough" Tecna said

"I guess that we six are the only ones in the first here who have not got their wings" Bloom said

"I second that" Tecna said

"You think we should talk to miss Faragonda about it?" Flora asked

"I don't know" Bloom shrugged

"Maybe she can help us" Aisha pointed out

"But we also don't know what kind of fairies we are?" Musa said

"Hold on a moment, I just realized. Bloom is a fire-pokemon master and according to Faragonda, she is a fire fairy. It is possible that we might also have our powers somewhat related to the type of pokemon we specialize in." Tecna said

"Tecna, you are a genius" Bloom grinned

"Grass types. That means my powers have something to do with nature" Flora said

"Electric types. Electric fairy? I don't think it suits me. I just like to shine" Stella grinned

"Maybe light fairy?" Tecna guessed and Stella shrugged

"Psychic pokemon. What powers might I be having. Oh! This is confusing" Musa groaned

"Guys I just realized something" Aisha said, looking around. Everyne looked at her

"Where are we?" Aisha asked

* * *

 _Aish_


	7. Chapter 7

"I think we got into the deeper parts of the Gloomy woods" Stella said

"Thank you Miss Obvious" Musa said

"My pleasure" Stella replied

"So how do we get back?" Flora asked

"Flareon, can you smell the path from where we came from?" Bloom asked

Flareon barked and started smelling around. She twisted and turned but couldn't find a specific way

"It's of no use. Our smell must be covered by the trees and plants which emit their own smells" Tecna said "Let me see if Skarmory can help" She reached behind her back to pickup Skarmory's pokeball only to realize that they all had left their pokeball back in their room

"Uh-huh"

"Tecna? What do you mean by 'uh-huh'?" Musa asked

"We all left our other pokeballs back in rooms. So we don't have any pokemon other than them" Tecna said

"Either we stay here until someone or Ash finds us or we do something out of here. What do you girls say?" Stella asked

"Musa, can you telepathically ask one of your pokemon to come and rescue us?" Tecna suggested

"I can try" Musa shrugged. She closed her eyes and concentrated on sending her brainwaves back to Alfea. Suddenly she dropped both her hands and huffed, opening her eyes

"It is of no use. The trees here are blocking my brain waves" Musa said

"Can't Espeon try? She might have stronger brainwaves than you" Stella suggested

"Espeon, wanna give it a try?" Mus asked. Espeon concentrated for a few moments then shook her head. This made everyone groan.

"So now what?" Aisha asked

"Jolteon, use your thundershock for the sky above. Maybe Ash or someone else can see this as a signal and come here" Bloom suggested

"Jolt?" Jolteon turned to ask Stella's permission

"Go for it" Stella said. Everyone backed up a little. Jolteon released a high powered thundershock in the sky.

"Someone should see this and come here to find us" Bloom said

* * *

"So the main weaknesses of water types are grass types and electric types. But in a battle, the types don't have much importance. What I mean to say is that if you battle a water type with an electric type, it can increase you percentage of winning but can not guarantee that you will win" Ash explained. He saw Jenny raised her hand

"Yes Jenny?"

"Professor what is that?" She asked, pointing at the sky. Ash turned behind and saw a spark of lighting towards the sky. Thinking that it had even got late for the girls to return, he started thinking what might have caused this discharge of electricity.

"Go Staraptor"

"Staraptor"

"Staraptor, go and see what caused this electric discharge" Ash said. Staraptor nodded and flew towards the discharge

"What happened Professor?" Melissa asked

"I have got a hunch." Ash muttered "Nevermind, lets resume with water types"

* * *

"So who do you think would have seen that?" Aisha asked

"Someone should have" Bloom said

"Get ready here we come" A female voice said

"Lets show what we have got to them" Second female voice followed

"And let us have you pokemon some" third voice followed. The winx sighed as they knew who they were

"Hey, you guys can comeout. We are not even in a mood to battle, so just cut it off" Aisha yelled at the source. Three girls jumped out of the bushes.

"You didn't even let us finish our motto" The eldest one complained

"Look, Team Rocket, the fact is that neither are we interested in you nor are we gonna battle you." Stella said

"Nor have we got any of our pokemon" Tecna added

"Now that reminds me, what are you three doing here?" Flora asked

"Since you upgraded yourself as fairies, we also took the liberty to upgrade ourselves" The middle sister said

"As witches?" Musa smirked

"Well, you have got sufficient knowledge, you brat" Oldest one said

"Look, Icy, Darcy and Stormy, we give you guys two options. One is that you guys quietly leave, or the second one is we make you" Aisha said

"We prefer a third option. That is battle. Go Glalie" Icy released her pokemon

"Come out Fearow" Stormy released her pokemon

"Come on Out Haunter" Darcy said

"You guys ready?" Bloom asked. The six evolved pokemon barked and stood in front of their trainers in battle stance

"Leafeon, Magical Leaf"

"Flareon, Lava Plume"

"Vaporeon, Water Pulse"

"Jolteon, Discharge"

"Sylveon, Moon blast"

"Espeon, Future sight"

The Winx yelled together, ordering their pokemon to attack with one of their strongest attacks. The first five hit the three enemy pokemon at once and they all fell back on top of their trainers. Espeon's Future sight kicked into action and blasted the six into the air.

"Trix are blasting off again" The three step-sisters yelled as they vanished with a ding.

"And with that taken care of, we should worry on how to get out of here" Musa said

They felt the ground shake suddenly

"What was that?" Musa asked

"I hope it's not another troll" Bloom muttered.

Out of woods came out a weird monster, followed by other two of the same species. They had dark orange fur with black stripes, a horn in the middle of their heads with antlers on top of their the one in the front seemed to have bigger antlers. The Winx and their pokemon got a bit scare of the unknown monster that somewhat resembled a Stantler or Sawsbuck but more fierce.

"Tecna? Flora? Any tip you guys?" Stella asked

"I read about them. They are called Deerbeetle. They are aggressive and territorial and wil attack anything or anyone that enter their territory" Tecna filled them in as they all started backing up

"So are we trespassing?" Musa asked

"Looks like it" Bloom said

"Flora you are good with pokemon. Why not you go and talk to them and tell them that we not not invading their property" Stella said, pushing Flora slightly ahead, as they all kept backing

"Stella!" Flora growled "I'm good with pokemon. Not with some angry monsters"

"There" Aisha pointed. They all turned to find a cave.

"Lets hide in there, until these guys leave" Aisha suggested

"On three." Bloom declared. Their pokemon barked in agreement "One…two…three" The moment Bloom said three, all the six girls along with thewir six pokemon ran towards the cave.

"Are they still behind us?" Stella asked

"No time to check Stel" Tecna said

"I don't think they are" Bloom stopped dead on her tracks and everyone stumbled onto her

"What gives Bloom?" Musa asked

"Because they are in front of us" Bloom finished.

Their pokemon all attacked the three monsters with their one of the most powerful attacks. But the three gracefully dodged them

The leader and the others hit the winx from behind, resulting them to fall unconscious. Even their pokemon were attacked.

Stella looked around to find that everyone was fallen down unconscious. Only and she and Jolteon were left which made them the last target of the deerbeetles. One came from side and hit Jolteon greatly. She fallen thrown back where she hit a tree and became unconscious

"Jolteon! Noo!" Stella screamed.. Stella fell on her knees. She tried to wake the girls and their pokemon, but no luck

"We were not trespassing" Stella muttered, standing up. Her palms turned into fists. "We were JUST LOST. WE HAD NO HARM TO YOU. YET YOU ATTACKED US. YOU ATTACKED MY BEST FRIENDS. SOMEONE HAS TO PROTECT THEM FROM YOU GUYS. Someone has to. And that someone would be ME". Stella picked up a nearby log and started attaking the deerbeetles, only for them to dodge everytime

"I can do it. I can do It. I have to protect my friends. I HAVE TO DO IT. I CAN DO IT" Stella screamed. Suddenly a while light enveloped her. Stella felt something different around her. Something different happeneing to her. But she couldn't put a finger on it. She felt rejuvenated. She felt stronger. She felt magical. The moment the white lights went off, Stella was still growling at the monsters. Se felt something and looked down to see that she was not standing on ground. In fact she was flying. She checked herself and saw that she had managed to transform into a fairy

"That's good" Stella smiled before giving the deerbettles her full attention

She raised her hands and conjured what looked like a ball of light and hit them. They dodged but the ball of light kept on following them and finally hit one of them. He got injured and started limping. The other two approached for his help. The leader looked at Stella, then growled and left.

"You should run for it" Stella yelled from behind

She managed to detransform and ran to see her pokemon, which was fallen near a tree.. Jolteon weakly tried to standup but couldn't

"Star?"

Stella turned to find Staraptor near the girls

"Staraptor?" Stella rushed to him

"Ash sent you, didn't he?" Stella asked. Staraptor nodded.

"Tell him that we are in danger and everyone is injured" Stella said. The flying pokemon nodded and then took off.

"Good heavens. Lets hope Ash arrives soon" Stella muttered

* * *

Staraptor flew and found Ash

"Now the class is dismissed" Ash told the class. The girls nod and left, murmuring in themselves. Ash recalled all of Aisha's pokemon. Staraptor came and landed in front of Ash

"Staraptor, what did you find?" Ash asked

"Star Staraptor Star Staraptor"

"Someone sent it as a signal?" Ash asked. He couldn't understand pokemon exactly, but it is somesort of mutual feeling. Staraptor nodded.

"Pika?" Pikkachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and started talking to the flying type.

"Pikachu? You got something buddy?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded and started making faces and indications (anime style)

"Girls? Six Girls? Winx?" Ash guessed. Pikachu nodded on hearing Winx.

"No poke….pokeball? They don't have any pokemon?" Ash said and both the pokemon nodded

Ash got tensed up and glided his hand through his hair.

"Good work, you guys" Ash said

"Charizard, I choose you"

"Charizard, Winx are in danger. We need to find them" Ash told the dragon-like pokemon. Charizard nodded and Ash jumped on his back and Pikachu followed Ash.

"Staraptor, lead the way" Ash said. Staraptor nodded

After flying for a few minutes, Ash saw five girls on the ground and one sitting near them along with their pokemon. Charizard landed and Ash jumped off the fire type.

"ASH!" Stella ran and hugged him and started sobbing

"You okay Stel?" Ash asked

Stella weakly nodded

"What happened?" Ash asked

"Some deerbettles attacked us. We got inside the deeper parts of forest while walking and got attacked" Stella said between her sobs

"What about your pokemon?" Ash asked

"We left them in our dorm room. We only had these six" Stella replied weakly

Ash pushed Stella a bit and wiped her tears

"Everything's gonna be just fine. Lets take them back to Alfea" Ash said and Stella weakly nodded.

"But how can we take them all?" Stella asked. Ash ran his hand through his hair again

"Pikachu, go with Staraptor and Stella to Winx's room and try to find Charlie and Skarmory" Ash said.

"Pikachu" Pikachu did a salute and jumped on Staraptor's back and Staraptor flew off.

"Okay. Now you go with Charizard and inform the infirmary." Ash said to Stella who nodded

She climbed on Charizard's back, with jolteon in her hands.

"Charizard can you take Flora with you?" Ash asked, since she was the one who was majorly hurt. Charizard nodded. Ash picked up Flora bridal style and handed her to Charizard who held her tight in his arms. Ash gave Leafeon to Stella.

"Take care" Ash said. The rookie fairy nodded and Charizard took off

Staraptor flew into Winx's room. Pikachu jumped off Staraptor's back and ran into Bloom and Flora's room. He opened a blue-pink case. He sweat dropped to find a number of pokeballs. He got confused. Pikachu hea a few footsteps and ran out of the room to checkout only to find a panting Stella.

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu exclaimed and ran inside the room. Stella followed him. Pikachu pointed at the case. Stella took out the first pokeball and then ran to other room, that od Tecna and Musa. She picked one more pokeball and ran outside. She released the two pokemons, while Pikachu and Staraptor followed the girl. The were joined by CXharizard.

"The winx are in danger. Ash is waiting for you guys" Stella said. The three flying types nodded and flew off with Staraptor and Pikachu on the lead.

Stella ran to the infirmary and bashed in. She slumped on the nearby chair and started panting hard

"I see. Where were you?" Ophelia demanded. Stella gulped

"I was checking your friend here and saw that you vanished and what happened to you?" Ophelia demanded

Stella told her everything, including the fact that Ash and others are on the way.

"You should have been more careful while roaming in Gloomy woods. There are many more things that you might not wanna discover" Opehlia said.

"How's Flora?" Stella asked

"Your frined got pretty hurt. She has many bruises and her arm bone is broken. And she's got concussion" Ophelia said "Let me check you"

Stella allowed Ophelia to tend her injuries which were not many. Within a few minutes, Ash came and admitted the other four girls in the infirmary.

"I have informed Faragonda and Griselda" Ophelia said

"Why I have got a feeling that this wn't be good" Stella sighed

"What has happened here?"

The trio turned to find Faragonda and Griselda

"They were attacked by deerbettles" Ophelia said

"Professor Ash?" Griselda demanded

"Well, since I was only teaching the basics, they said that don't want to attend the class. They being pokemon Masters, they already know all this. So I gave them a break and they all went to woods. Later on, when the class was about to end, I saw a thunderbolt. So I sent one of my pokemon to investigate and found them. All hurt" Ash said

"Speaking of your pets-" Ophelia started

"Pokemon" Ash corrected

"Yes. They are also quite hurt and I don't know how to heal them" Ophelia said

"I'll manage that" Ash said

"Good. Now professors, please let my patients rest. Stella you can leave if you want" Ophelia said

"Very well" Faragonda said and turned to leave

"Miss Faragonda, I have something to tell you" Stella stopped

"I hope we can discuss this in my office. Ash might also wanna join" Faragonda smiled and botht he pokemon masters nodded

* * *

"So what happened?" Faragonda asked

"I…I.." Stella stammered. Ash kept an encouraging hand on her shoulder

"I transformed" Stella said

"What?!" Both the teachers asked

Stella gulped

"That's amazing" Faragonda smiled

"Proud of you" Ash smiled

"Would you mind Stella?" Faragonda asked. Stella looked at the headmistress for a second, blinked thrice and nervously nodded. She closed her eyes and concentrated and felt the same energy envelop her.

She opened her eyes and looked at the surprised/impressed elders in front of her.

"Very good, Stella" Faragonda smiled

Stella changed back

"So what is my speciality? my power?" Stella asked

"We can talk about it later. You are injured and you are needed to take rest" faragonda said. Stella reluctantly nodded and left with Ash.

"It would be better if you came to my room" Ash said. Stella nodded in return.

Once Ash made sure Stella was comfortable, he went to the infirmary and collected the eeveelutions' pokeballs and recalled them. With his connection he had made, he told the situation to Professor Oak everything and sent the pokeballs. Professor Oak assured that he would send them to Pokemon Centre instantly. Ash thanked the Professor and hung off. Ash sighed, worried about all the pokemon and Winx

* * *

 _Aish_


	8. A Note

**Note**

* * *

Hello there. This is not a chapter, I'm afraid. I felt like announcing a few things about the current HIATUS status on all my stories and few more things.

1\. Thank you each and every person who read my stories, favorited them, followed them and reviewed. Some of them were suggestions and remarks which I'll make sure to keep in mind while writing the chapters in future.

2\. This is about the HIATUS.

So I'm in my final years of the school and the thing is taking a load on me. And I mean it. I barely have time to read fanfics let alone write any. I have school, evening classes and weekend classes. Not a day free in the whole week. So I hope you all can understand my issue. And my constant degrading in academic grades has been the reason for which I'm grounded and not allowed to use any tech except my phone with no internet connection or wifi. This, I'm writing by sneaking off my parents' back, which I'm not feeling good about. So as long as my grades don't jump back to their usual above average league and my parents don't give me a thumbs up, the stories would e on hiatus.

I'm really sorry to disappoint everyone, but I have to

* * *

 _Aish_


End file.
